


Blood On My Name

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Dean, Abusive Relationships, Altered Mental States, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Castiel Does Not Understand, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Tries, Dean does care, Dean fingers a sleeping OC, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, F/M, Facial Scars, Fluff (if you squint), Forced Masturbation, Forceful Dean, Gentle Dean, Gentle Sex, Hurt Sam, Jealous Dean, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Manipulative Crowley, Manipulative Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Platonic Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roughness, Scars, Scary Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demonic Dean 'saves' his little friend, fifteen year old Aggie, from getting raped in her aunts bar.</p><p>All alone and seeming to care for her, Aggie makes the mistake of thinking she's safe with him.</p><p>And he takes full advantage of that.</p><p>...He takes everything.</p><p>***starts just before S10 and follows its own plot after that. No Darkness. No Cure to the Mark Of Cain. This fic takes a pretty weird, dark turn thanks to my co author. Hopefully you all enjoy***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The guy had a  _really_ punchable face.

He knows he should stop, he does, but the fucker was asking for it.

Demon or not, Dean Winchester still had  _some_ morals.

Moral One: when a girl says  _no_ , she means  _no_.

The girl, who he had come to know as Aggie, was curled under a table in the corner of the room, hugging Dean's coat tight around her naked body. Crowley was leaning against the front door, watching Dean shatter the man's right cheek bone; he had encouraged it.

Dean grunted as he drew back his fist one more time, his knuckles aching as he let the man fall to the ground. He landed with a heavy thud on the floor, groans sliding past his lips as he slowly slipped off into unconsciousness. Dean stood above him, fingers curling into fists at his sides as his chest heaved; couldn't kill him. He spat into the center of his chest and looked over at Crowley, who disappeared with the man at the snap of his fingers.

Dean licked his bottom lip and looked back at Aggie, who was nothing more than a quivering ball at this point. He pursed his lips lightly and his steps sounded so loud as he approached her. Her wet, hazel eyes flew to him, relief flooding them when she realized it was just him.

He wanted to smirk,  _if only she knew. . ._

"Hey, kid," he reached out for her and she brushed up into his touch, which brought out the black in his eyes. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

She stumbled against him as she looked around, the fingers of her left hand tightening in the bloody fabric of the shirt over his chest. He swallowed thickly to keep the purr in check, still aware that -- even though this was just a kid -- she was very much warm and soft and just oh so naive.

"Where'd he. . ."

Dean tugged her towards the stairs, to the loft above the bar. "Taken care of," was all he said.

She nodded and stumbled beside him up the stairs, flushed against his side as they moved to her bathroom. She had been shutting down the bar for the night, her aunt had a date and Aggie had told her to go ahead, she could handle it. And usually she could, usually there was no one coming in at this hour, especially on their slow day.

If Dean hadn't gotten there when he did, she would have been worse off. But it was a close call, the drifter had gotten her out of everything but her bra, had her bent over the table she was hiding under, and then Dean had come in, with that man Crowley. And it was _roaring_ and _evil_ and _bloody_. Dean had covered her up and then had broken into the drifter, who was probably dead right now; not that she cared either way, she had been scared of Dean's rage but it was a small justice for what he had tried to do to her.

Aggie squeaked as Dean's big hands gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the edge of the bathroom counter. She tugged his coat tighter around her while he smirked and turned on the shower; when had they gotten to the bathroom?

"Dean," she murmured. "I can shower by myself. . ."

"I know," he winked and she tensed, but her belly churned. "Unless you want me to stay."

She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up between her lips. He grinned suggestively and her cheeks flushed, her mind flustered to the point where she didn't hear him lock the door.

Aggie was feeling just a little better, though she was still pretty shaken by the whole ordeal. It wasn't the first time Dean had, had to save her, though last time it was a deadly drunk that was ready to blow her brains out for shutting down the bar at midnight.

He'd smashed his face in too and stayed with Aggie and her aunt for a few days, to make sure there were no buddies to worry about. He'd made her feel safe sometimes, he knew how to make her laugh too and she _may_ or _may not_ have developed a deep crush on the much-older man. He was just so kind and thoughtful, he had been suggestive and flirtatious, sure -- but Aggie couldn't say she didn't enjoy the attention. She didn't get much, unless the men were trying to grab at her ass or pull her into their laps. That wasn't the attention she wanted from men, she wanted the attention Dean gave her.

She crashed back down into reality when she felt something brush against her exposed pussy. Her eyes shot up, found Dean close to her and his pupils were blown wide, making her tremble in. . . _fear_. She tried to pull back, wiggle her hips away from him, but his hand just followed and he finally growled, which made her stiffen. He let out an odd little hum and his fingers grew heavier, prodding her and making sharp little tingles shoot through her groin.

Aggie let her lids flutter closed in true pleasure despite the situation, her thighs shakily spreading as his fingers grew elegantly firm, but not going past her lips like she wanted -- _no, no she didn't **want** this but_ God  _that feels good_. His chest rumbled in a way that said he was pleased with her reaction and she remembered immediately what was going on and gasped.

"Dean, _please_ ," her nails reached back and dug against the tiles, her thighs trembling as his fingers continued to stroke her sensitive folds. "Please stop," she begged.

 _"Sssh,"_  he purred, easing the tip of his finger between her lips. He hummed as she closed her eyes, pulling his hand from her crotch to stare at the blood on his finger. "You said he --"

Her eyes flew open. "He didn't," she managed. "I. . .I. . ."

Took him a split second and then her chest tightened when he inhaled deeply, his eyes opening to reveal nothing but Darkness. She knew it. She _knew_ she had seen black eyes covering those beautiful green irises she loved.

"Knew it," he hummed, placing both hands on either side of her hips. "Knew the blood didn't smell right. . ."

Her nostrils flared and she shrunk away from him, moving both of her hands to block his hand moving up to her pussy. She cried out and arched her back as he gently massaged her clit, her hips involuntarily thrusting towards his hand. Her body was heating up, but that could be thanks to the steam coming from the shower Dean had put on. 

Sure, she found Dean attractive, desirable, but not with those black eyes and the domineering way he was coming at her.

And yet, it was still making her flush and pant with mild excitement.

"Ya know," he leaned in a little closer, teeth scraping against her jaw line. "Always had this fantasy. . ."

She couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Yeah. . ." She trembled and squeezed her eyes shut,  _moron._

His chest rumble against hers as he leaned over her, cupping the back of her head until he could gently let her lean against the mirror. "Yeah," he purred, his tongue lavishing her throat as his teeth followed it, nipping here and there. "Since I saw ya. . .not the exact event I wanted this to follow but it had everything to do with you fingering yourself for me."

She swallowed thickly, unwilling to open her eyes and also unwilling to accept those feelings his touch was plowing her through. Her head was spinning and she felt sick, even as pleasure rippled through her like a toe in the water. Too fast, this was all going too fast but she could  _feel_ the dam beginning to crack.

" _Dean,_ " she whined, rocking her head back and forth slightly as he sucked on her clavicle.

"Just do it for me," he murmured, nipping his way back up to her ear. " _Do it. . ._ " he chuckled, fingers wrapping around her thighs and tugging her towards the edge of the counter. "Like ya did the other night. . .moaning my name when ya thought you were alone."

She tensed, eyes slowly opening to see that beautiful green back, a mischievous look replacing aggression. Her lips parted, lower lip trembling before she swallowed; his eyes honed in on the subtle bob of her throat.

"You. . .you heard me," she whispered.

He grinned. "No _p_ e," he popped his lips on the 'p'.

Her cheeks burned red and she couldn't help herself, she swatted at his chest, trying  _not_ to hyperventilate. "I just want to die. . ."

"Nah," he rubbed her arms gently and she looked up at him. "Gimme a show first."

His eyes were black.

"I don't want to,"she whispered.

He sighed, looking down and shaking his head. " Just do it," he snapped, looking up at her with a glare lighting those pitch black eyes.

She jolted and watched him take an intimidating step backwards. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He was  _waiting_ for her to masturbate in front of him.

"Dean, please," she whispered, quite aware that she had yet to close her legs; his eyes were baring down on her tender pussy. "Please. Anything else. Not this."

" _Do it,_ " he narrowed his eyes.

Aggie whimpered but, considering she  **knew** there was no way around it, she wasn't getting away and her traitorous body was turned on, taught like a bow string and she just wanted to snap. She swallowed slowly, watching him as he watched her, slowly shrugging his jacket back; her last line of defense. There was an intense sting in the apex of her thighs, the flesh jiggling as she trembled on the counters edge. His jaw was clenching rhythmically as she hesitated; he was getting impatient. She had seen him get impatient with strangers, but would he really hurt her?

Aggie didn't want to take the chance.

She let out a desperate cry as the tips of her middle and index finger found her clit, right leg cocking to balance her foot on the edge of the counter; her skin was on fire in embarrassment and shame, but intense pleasure. She sighed and bucked her hips up slightly, fingers massaging her clit with firm strokes; it was nothing compared to how he had felt.

She didn't care if he was watching, didn't care about how she was running out of hot water, she just cared that this was the first time she was this turned on since. . . _ever_. Him watching just seemed to make everything so much more  _intense._ What was that called? Voyeurism? No, that didn't seem right, but whatever. Despite how sick this was, it was turning her on. Her fingers slipped, becoming desperate, trying to reach that peek that was so close. She gave a small cry and rolled her hips, aching to drive her finger deep into her but she didn't want to go any further.

She sighed and hunched her hips towards her hand, startled when firm hands held down her thighs, keeping her on full display to his hungry eyes. "Don't do that please," she whispered, eyes half lidded on him.

His eyes flicked up to hers and he smirked, watching her lips pop and her chest heave, felt her thighs trying to clamp down around his hand. "That's it baby," he whispered, black eyes almost like they were going to swallow her whole. "Cum for me baby. . ."

" _Dean,_ " she breathed, her muscles twitching as she tried in vain to close her legs. "Dean  _please._ "

He chuckled in a throaty way, eyes all green as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Closed lips, his hands slowly pulling her thighs around his hip, his hands pushed his coat from her shoulders. She came with a soft whimper, her whole body sensitive to the touch but she kept her hand flat against her lips, panting softly when Dean pulled away from her.

"Now," he whispered, pressing small kisses up her left cheek. "Wanna finish this in the shower?"

She opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder, her arms coming up shakily to wrap around his shoulders. She inhaled deeply through her nose as he worked a firm circle into her hip with his thumb, the patter of the shower flooding out her heavy breathing.

"I  _do_ need a shower," she was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Aggie was  _inexperienced_ , to say the least, in sex.

Be it actual  _sex_ or even heavy petting, Aggie was clueless to what she was doing.

Hell, Dean was her  _first kiss._

But he knew what he was doing and, as far as she was concerned, he was a  _God_.

When he finally got undressed, she was scared -- for more than one reason.

The first was that she should  _stop_ , she knew if she said no to actual intercourse, he would stop. Adrenaline was making her shake uncontrollably, made her feel light as a feather but also extremely sensitive to his gentle touch as he held her thigh against his hip, other hand at her lower back to keep her as close as possible. She didn't mind that, the slippery feel of his chest against hers, firm hand on her back and the way his body made hers heat up. . .

He showed her how to kiss properly, but she pulled back at the touch of his tongue, to which he chuckled at but didn't push her.

Her head was spinning.

The second she was scared was because if her aunt caught them, he'd go to jail. And she didn't want him to go anywhere, despite it all. She was fifteen. She had no idea how old he was, but that didn't really matter at this point. He was older, she was very underaged and Aggie didn't want him to leave her.

The third reason she was scared? She didn't think he could  _fit._

"It's gonna hurt," he murmured, pressing her back against the wet tiles of the shower wall. "First time and all. . ." Something in his voice said he was  _pleased_ about that fact. "But it gets better. . .trust me."

She did, of course, but it didn't really speak sweet nothings to her nerves. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as he nudged against her opening, her jaw slowly going slack at the odd pleasure accompanying the uncomfortable pressure he was causing. She tried her best to relax against him, feel his slick skin at the lukewarm water from the shower head.

But then he ripped into her.

Her eyes flew open and he clamped a hand down on her mouth as she sobbed in pain, his head bowed against her chest as he froze. Her hips twitched and rolled, trying to get away, her brain screaming that this was a bad idea.

Her muscles clenched around him and protested, trying to get him  _out._ He pulled his hand away and she whimpered, he looked patient and apologetic, reaching up and pushing back wet hair from her face.

"It  _hurts,_ " she whispered, staring at his mouth; she couldn't bare to look into his eyes.

"I know, baby girl," she shivered when he said that. "I told you though, it gets better. Wanna try now?"

She didn't, but she nodded and he pulled out slightly, her back arching at the feel of him dragging against her walls. Did she just make that  _ooh_ sound? Had to, Dean's voice was deep and couldn't coo like that.

He pushed back in slowly, eyes watching her face as she heaved her chest and her lips parted into a tiny O before he started to pick the pace for them. He'd never gone so damn slow before, but watching her face kind of made it worth it. It was innocence and beauty, she was his now -- all his. She had given him her attention the moment he walked into the bar, had stuck when he flirted with her; she had already made it abundantly clear she wanted him.

He'd wanted her the moment he and Crowley walked into the bar. Maybe it was the demon blood and the urge to claim any innocence that came with that, but she was his before she knew it. He wouldn't let another fucking  _soul_ touch her. She was just so damn  _pure,_ he had to have her and he knew she at least liked him. He knew the look a girl gave when she was infatuated. She'd given subtle brushes of the hand, any excuse to touch him -- went out of her way to talk to him, possibly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. . .

But, he was sure she hadn't thought of fucking him.

Well, he didn't think so until she admitted she cried out his name when she fingered herself.

He groaned at the image of her from only moments ago, having to restrain himself from pounding her into the tiles. Gentle, he wanted to at least be a little gentle with her.

Until her nails raked down his biceps.

"Oh  _fuck,_ Dean," she panted, thighs squeezing his hips.

He chuckled and his hips struck at hers, pulling a husky moan from her lips. "Come on, baby girl," he whispered in her ear and she whimpered, her pussy shuddering around him; he nearly lost his train of thought she was so fucking tight. "Cum for me. . .come on. . ."

"Dean," she breathed, finger tips digging into his shoulders. "Dean please --  _harder!_ "

"As you wish."

He gave her what she wanted, enjoying the grunts and cooing that came from her lips. He nipped at her collar bone, right hand coming up to run his thumb over her nipple. She gasped and arched her chest into him, giving him all the permission me needed.

He flicked his tongue over the hard nubbin, swearing that she squeaked but if she did, it was only for a second. Her hips rolled against his, her muscles contracting around his hard tool buried deep into her. She was gasping and rolling, her right hand running down the tiles at her side before shaking in his hair, moving down his skin again. Her eyes were closed and her head was back, chaffing on the shower wall. She clenched his cock, dragging him into her, sending sharp thrills down his spine.

She was almost there. 

He continued to tease her breasts while his free hand slipped down between them, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it in rough strokes, which finally pushed her over the edge.

She arched against him, jostling his work on her small chest while she pulled him down with her. He groaned and braced his right arm against the wall, holding her tight to him as he came. He  _liked_ the way she felt against him, liked how she clung to him for dear life and whispered his name in his ear.

He liked how she  _needed him._

_~~~_

Her aunt is more than surprised to find Dean at the bar when she gets in.

Aggie is behind the bar, pouring him a rum and coke while he whispers something that makes her almost drop his glass when she's passing it to him. He chuckled as she screws the cap back on the bottle and places it back on its shelf. Her aunt hung her purse, eyeing the two of them with skeptical eyes; but she liked Dean.

"Dean?"

Aggie jumps but the man just looks over at her, raising his glass a little before taking a long sip. Aggie walks around the bar, wet hair soaking into her shirt, and she gives her aunt a small, apologetic smile as she approached.

"What is he doing here," her aunt whispers.

Aggie swallowed nervously. "I was closing up the bar and. . .this guy came in -- he and Crowley saved me. I don't really care why they were coming in but they did. He offered to stay the night."

Her aunt looked over at Dean, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. She looked back down at Aggie, knowing something else was going on but her niece was a good kid. She was probably just still a little flustered about her ordeal. But Dean was looking at her in a strange way, a way her aunt didn't really. . .understand.

"Alright," her aunt sighed. "You know where the bunk room is," he bobbed his head once. "Where's Crowley?"

Dean chuckled like he knew something and smiled back at the two of them; Aggie looking down. "He'll be in tomorrow. Had to take care of some problems. Nothing big."

Aggie looked up then, brow lightly furrowed as he smiled. "Right then," she looked to her aunt when she cleared her throat; no, not Crowley. "I want you in bed soon. I need you in here by noon while I go run errands."

"I'll get her up," Dean yawned. "I'm a bit tired myself. Had a long night."

Aggie metaphorically lit on fire but no one seemed to notice her spontaneous combustion. She didn't even notice her aunt saying goodnight. She only noticed Dean pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up, barely missing knocking his chin.

"Oh crap," she murmured, reaching up and taking his face in her hands, like that would help something. "S-Sorry I got. . .lost."

He chuckled and took her hands in his, pulling them from her face and she nearly sighed into those green eyes. "Need some Xanax, kid," he rumbled. "I'm leaving after I wake ya up, but Crowley will be here. You'll think about the offer. Right?"

Her heart thrummed loudly, once. "Of course..."

He smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead before he headed for the bunk under the stairs. Aggie held her hands tight against her chest as she watched him walk away, feeling sick to her stomach.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Aggie wakes up slowly, something nagging at her brain; must have been her internal clock or the sun peeking through the blinds.

She stretches a little, toes curling and a sigh slipping past her lips before she realizes what woke her up.

First, there is no sun peeking through the blinds. It's still dark but close to sunrise because the sky is a dark purple beyond the curtains.

Second, her internal clock did not wake her up.

Dean did with an impressive flick of the wrist that sent a moan past her lips. He chuckled above her, his body stretched beside her but his left side bowed over her, thick arm draped so his hand could get into her pajamas. Her eyes flickered all over his face, slight fear as she watched black eyes trace every movement her lips made as she moaned and bucked her hips against his hand.

"Dean," she whimpered then bit her lip, realizing her aunt was probably still in her bed.

Right through a nearly paper thin wall.

"Couldn't help myself, baby girl," her thighs strained to keep from closing around his fingers that continued to stroke elegantly in and out of her. "I just love watching your face when you get fingered, even better with the smell of blood. . ."

She cringed, _gross_ and _dammit_ at the same time. He liked the way she smelled, he had genuine glee as his nostrils flared and took in every bit of her.

But the odd fact remained that it sent her pulse racing even higher, had her orgasm crashing into her like a meteorite.

He took her lips with his then, swallowing the moan and grunts as she thrust up into his hand that was beginning to chaff her still tender pussy. His tongue danced along her lower lip and, as if it were a reward for a job well done, she allowed it entrance. He tasted weird, not that she had experience in what the inside of a man's mouth tasted like. But, it was weird nonetheless. Cold and metallic, like the space on your key chain where the links met. She didn't mind it, but felt kind of useless now that she was reduced to a quivering mess of flesh and post-orgasm bliss. Still, he seemed pretty content to kiss her, pulling his hand from her slowly and keeping it away from them.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes, trying not to shrink away from those morbid black eyes. "Told her I'd wake you up," he purred.

Her jaw went slightly slack as she watched him sniff the red on his fingers, a deep groan coming from his chest as he darted his tongue out in a testing way. When he sucked his fingers into his mouth, he made eye contact with her and Aggie felt her throat threatening to close up on her.

She flushed but pulled herself into him, which he frowned at slightly. "How long. . ." Her lids were growing deeply heavy.

"Four hours maybe? Dunno, just wanted to wake ya," he chuckled and she closed her eyes against his chest. "Like I said."

"I'm sleepy again," she mumbled.

He paused. "Well, I'm about to split. I'll get Crowley to wake ya in a couple of hours."

She pouted but didn't open her eyes. "He scares me."

"Hon, I should be the scary one," he sounded a little bitter.

She frowned this time, willing her eyes to open and seeing green reflecting her back. "Never scared me Dean," she murmured, her hand absentmindedly stroking his stomach. "Never gave me a reason," she swallowed embarrassment. "I've had a crush on you. . .since I met you."

He didn't say anything to that and she closed her eyes, snuggling against him despite her instincts screaming _No!_ , as they had all night. It was the truth. She may not have known him long, or really at all, but Dean drew her in easily. Aggie had no doubt she was the first to feel this way towards Dean but something seemed right with him, no matter what he was doing to her.

She blamed hormones.

"I'll be back around midnight," he murmured.

She tightened a hand in his shirt, yawning. "Stay with me until I fall asleep," she whispered, nearly there already.

He only sighed.

* * *

"Wake up, sunshine."

Aggie's eyes flew open at the thick accent and she looked to the door of her bedroom, seeing Crowley leaning against the frame. She groaned and covered herself with the pillow; he just chuckled at her.

"Come on, ya aunt left and its time to get up," he nudged her foot.

He acted like they had known each other forever, like they were best friends. Like he wasn't a demon that had caught the infatuation of her aunt.

It sounded familiar.

Aggie sighed and pushed the pillow somewhere above her head, eyes stinging at the sunlight coming into her room. She squinted her eyes at Crowley, who merely arched an eyebrow at her. There was something about Crowley, and it wasn't a physical intimidation. He wasn't scary to look at, but he had an intimidating air about him, strong and willful; she knew he was quite charming, and that was as dangerous as looks could be.

"How long has Dean been gone," her throat was sore.

He shrugged. "Hour maybe," he pushed off the doorframe. "Hurry up, I'm babysitting you today."

Aggie grumbled and then sighed, sliding out of bed to shut her door while she changed. She found a pair of jeans that were clean enough and a tie dye tank top she had made with her mother; she was so tiny, she had been eight when she made this and it still fit a bit loosely.

Her size attributed to the intense, uncomfortable pain in her thighs among other areas. Her back ached when she tied her sneakers and Aggie frowned, finding a new reason to try and regret last night. And this morning. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she shook her head fiercely, trying to get the memory out of her head.

"Not now," she snapped at herself, standing up and walking to her bedroom door.

She didn't need to be distracted by any part of Dean without him actually there. She didn't know what Crowley could do, if anything, when she got distracted thinking of what Dean could be doing to her were he there. If she got distracted, the flies would take advantage and she didn't need a repeat of Dean coming in and busting heads.

Bad for business.

* * *

Crowley was actually, sort of, helpful as the day drug on.

Friday would be expected to be a busy day, but it was actually their slowest, maybe because the bar generally tended to old drunks and the occasional biker that strolled through the small town on a trip. Things wouldn't pick up until five, when the more laid back groups got off work and were looking for a place to hide. It wasn't hip and wasn't nearly rustic enough to draw a biker crowd, a lot of drifters and cheaters swung through the bar so there was decent pay and Aggie got to experience a semi exciting life.

"Don' know  _why_ Dean wants to stick around here," Aggie murmured as she poured a small shot of scotch for Jeremy, a regular. "Doesn't really seem like his type of place."

Crowley chuckled as he leaned onto the bed next to her, watching her long fingers cap the small bottle of liquor in her hand. "He stays for you," Crowley sighed. "Likes ya, I suppose."

She huffed but her chest fluttered at the mention of it. She was _stupid_ , the idea was _stupid_ , his offer was _stupid_ but she couldn't seem to resist. The forbidden fruit was always the tastiest, she supposed, but she didn't want there to be a fall. She didn't know if she could land gracefully, didn't think he'd try to catch her.

Sex muddled her brain.

"That's stupid," she whispered, knowing he heard her despite the loud strum of  _Lucille_ playing. "I'm just a fling and I know that."

Crowley chuckled, plucking up the fruity drink he had taught her to mix. "Now that's stupid," he licked away shaved ice from his lips. "I know he wants you," his chuckled was bitter now. "I can feel you takin' my best friend."

 _"Ya picked_ _a fine time ta leave me, Lucille. . ."_

Aggie swallowed thickly, peering over at Crowley as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass. She didn't _like_ Crowley, really, but she didn't _dislike_ him either. He had yet to give her a reason to have any other feelings but neutrality. Maybe it was because of him stringing her aunt along, she was the only family Aggie had and it did piss her off, kind of.

Aggie shook her head, leaning onto the bar and just sliding Jeremy the bottle, preferring to keep up conversation without the distraction of shot after shot. She sighed and looked around the room, listening to the hum of increasing chatter, watching a couple play pool at the back of the bar.

"Think my aunt will let me go. . ." She murmured.

"Only if you ask her."

She nods slowly, looking over at Crowley; after a beat, he indulges her glance. "You're not as bad as I thought."

He barked out a laugh at that. "Darling," he gave her a lopsided grin. "You have no idea how bad I am."

* * *

_She didn't acknowledge him when he came in._

_The shift had been hard with just her working and her aunt upstairs nursing a stomach flu. Aggie's ass felt like a pin cushion, even before she had gotten to him. His hand wasn't lewd, it was pushing her to the bar and out of the throng of morons that backed away at his glare; they had to see something she didn't._

_Aggie placed a hand against her chest and leaned onto the bar. "Thanks," she mumbled._

_"No problem," he chuckled._

_She finally looked at him this time, being immediately caught by a stunning pair of green eyes, then the. . .almost menacing smile he was giving her. He wore a plain red button up with the sleeves rolled up slightly and his hair looked soft to the touch. Her eyes lingered around his jaw line, the stubble across a fine curve and then the lips that pouted naturally towards her._

_But she didn't dare give that a second thought._

_Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and butterflies were convulsing in her tummy. She placed both hands against the tender surface and he gave her a small look of concern._

_"Sorry," she apologized. "Been a long night. . ."_

_He looked back at some of the drunkards, arching an eyebrow as he watched her take in slow breaths. "I can handle some of them for you."_

_Her eyes flew side and she waved a hand. "No," she blurted out. "No, its fine."_

_"It's not," he attempted a comforting smile but his teeth were far too white. "Just in case. . .how about I stick around. . ."_

_The crush started there, escalating before she could even speak again. "I don't. . .see a problem with that," her aunt would want her to be safe, right? And he seemed nice enough. Maybe._

_He grinned. "Good, how about a name, baby girl?"_

_A tremor ran through her. "Aggie. . .you?"_

_"Dean Winchester, at your service."_

* * *

The bar is closing and Aggie's aunt is just getting in. When she sees Crowley sitting at the bar, her cheeks flush and Aggie wants to wretch; did he have some kind of spell on her? It must have been a secret allure for demons, because Aggie immediately chastised herself -- like she wouldn't blush the moment Dean entered the room?

"Crowley," her aunts voice pitches and she ruffles her hair a little. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow to her and Aggie grumbles as she cleans a glass. "Why darling, I'm here keeping an eye on our little Aggie for Dean."

That makes her aunt freeze halfway to the bar. Aggie cringes then glared at Crowley, who just winks and takes a small sip from his newest concoction. Aggie looks up to her aunt, who has a suspicious and also angry look on her face. Aggie had been waiting for this moment all day, had at least wanted to put it off. . .forever.

"What's going on," she murmurs.

"Oops," Crowley cringed and its so fake. "I forgot."

"Forgot what, Aggie," her aunt asks lowly.

She was always so good at reading Aggie. But there has never been a situation like this before. A stolen cookie, maybe she broke something or touched something she wasn't supposed to.

She had never expected demon sex with a near stranger to be on the menu.

Of course, she didn't know about the demon or the sex part.

"Dean offered me a chance to travel with him," a half truth.

Her aunts eyes widened in almost fury and Crowley was gone, but she didn't seem to care about the how's and why's. She turned her livid attention to Aggie, who shrunk away, nervously wringing her rag around the edge of the glass in her hands.

She had never been on the receiving end of her aunts fury, not like this.

"And  _why_ would he do this?"

"I don't know," Aggie mumbled.

Her aunt gasped. "You slept with him!"

Aggie's cheeks heated up. "I - I. . ." She hung her head. "I did. . ."

"Why, Aggie," her aunt shook her head, looking more disappointed than mad this time. "You don't even know the man. And that's what he is -- a man. You're sixteen. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," she couldn't even produce a sob, it seemed stuck in her throat. "I just - he was being so nice and that guy. . ." She shook her head and set the glass down before she dropped it. "It just happened."

Her aunt shook her head. "I expected a little better from you," she paused, placing her hands on he hips. "Him. . .I've seen the looks he gives you. I should have kicked his ass to the curb and told him not to come back."

 _It wouldn't do any good_ , is what Aggie wanted to say. But she didn't. She just bowed her head and listened to her aunt rant and curse and do everything in the book. She felt terrible, felt like she had disappointed her aunt. She had always been such a good kid though since the moment she was taken in. She wasn't a baby, but she could understand the fury coming from her aunt.

"Aggie?"

Her head shot up and so did her aunts when they heard that deep, rumbling voice across the room. Dean stood near the door, looking genuinely apprehensive but also coiled like a snake ready to strike. He gave Aggie a look that could have been concern but she didn't move, didn't speak.

"How dare you," her aunt spat, but didn't move from her spot. "She's just a kid! Looking for a cheap thrill? A virgin? What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

He hesitated but his jaw rocked and tensed, trying to contain the venom. "I know its bad," her aunt snorted. "But I'm not looking to hurt Aggie. . .I would never," kind of a lie. "If she would have said no, we would have stopped. I swear."

A potent mix of the truth and a lie. She'd seen it last night. When she'd said no, his eyes went black and he ordered her to do what he wanted. A war? Good and evil? Dean was a demon, for sure, but he was human in there somewhere.

"I want you out of my bar," Aggie's aunt growled and Aggie finally snapped to then.

" _No!_ " she basically cried and eyes went to her. "No, please don't make him leave! Please. I wanted to do it, and I want to leave with him. Please. I've never gave you any flak, I've always done what I'm told and I just want to have a little fun to see some options," Aggie shook her head. "Please. . .I've never asked for anything."

Her aunt stared at her with mixed emotions, Aggie knowing she thought that she was just some stupid teenage girl infatuated with the handsome stranger that walked into the bar.

Another half truth.

Her aunt sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking back at Dean, who raised his hands in defense. "You've helped us a lot, Dean," she murmured. "I don't let just anyone stay in my bar with us asleep here. You've never given me a reason to dislike ya. . .until now," she shook her head. "But heaven help me. . .I'll think about it."

"Really," Aggie squeaked, eyes flickering to Dean briefly. 

Her aunt nodded. "One night. . .I'll let you know by noon. . ." She looked to Dean. "Don't make me regret it if I say yes."

He bobbed his head once and her aunt, looking very worn, didn't even say goodnight. She walked towards the stairs and climbed up them slowly while Aggie moved around the bar, peering up the steps with a sad expression on her face. She felt terrible for doing this to her aunt, but Aggie never wanted anything in life, didn't even mind having to work nearly full time at the bar to help pay bills, help when her aunt needed to pay bills. She'd always been completely selfless when it came to anything but she wanted something this time and hoped the answer was yes.

His hands came down on her hips but she didn't jump this time, she leaned back into him. "She'll say yes," he murmured into her hair.

Aggie furrowed her brow and craned her neck to look up at him. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, his face set in a frown that said there was more to it. "Just know. . ."

It was good enough for now.


	4. Chapter Four

"Dear Lizzy, being so mean to your niece."

The older woman tenses, her fingers shaking around her bathrobes sash; she was only seconds from letting it drop so she could climb in the shower. She just wanted some warmth to relax after talking to Aggie moments ago. Since Dean and Crowley had stepped into the bar, she had known something was wrong. But they kept away the rabble her husband usually did, when he was gone, it was hard to manage on her own.

Then they appeared as heroes, gentleman that didn't put up with any shit.

She should have seen the red flags when Dean followed Aggie, when she tended to him before anyone else.

Of course, she was lost herself in Crowley. Like a teenager.

She looks back, seeing Crowley leaning against the door frame of her bathroom, that consistent smirk on his face. She had to swallow and the friction was punctuated by a dry mouth; there was something about him that drew her in and suffocated her, but it was also intoxicating.

"How are you two getting into my bar," she asks shakily, more to herself than Crowley.

Who is suddenly just inches from her.

Her head swirls with the scent of ashes and bourbon, her brow furrowing when she mistakes his eyes for being black; she'd done the same to Dean the day she met him.

Her eyes shake as she follows his finger, that reaches up to brush away a curly lock of brown hair from her lips. His eyes flicker around her face, like he's studying her and he probably is. He always seemed to do that, study everything around him, like he was running or just hiding.

He sure knew how to draw a girls attention.

And he had hers rapt.

"I do apologize for Dean's manners with your niece," he tsks, brow deepening as if he was really sorry. "I told him not to touch her but he's never been one for rules. . ."

"What do you want," her right hand reaches back to grip the edge of the tub. "What does he want with Aggie?"

Crowley arches an eyebrow. "Sweetheart," what was his voice doing to her? It was like she had been drugged. "I don't want anything. I just want my bestie to be happy and he's quite impressed with your niece," he paused. "You don't know the potential in that girl. I'm almost willing to gift her to him, after a few minor tweaks anyway. She's far too human and weak, he needs a more durable model."

She can't really comprehend what he's saying. But she knows its wrong and her tongue is tied, her legs are beginning to shake; she's on fire from the inside out.

"Don't touch her," she manages, voice sounding like its filtered through a throat full of glass. "Don't you dare -"

Crowley rolls his eyes and waves a hand, her mouth seals like glue between the pale pink protrusions. "I had thought you could be special as well," he shook his head and she slowly begins to sink to her knees, trying desperately to speak. "But you just didn't spark like little Aggie. . .a time bomb waiting to be tweaked by the right specialist. I think Dean-o could be the perfect little worker. . ."

Her eyes widen in terror as black smoke begins to curl around Crowley's back, licking over his shoulders; he seems oblivious. Is the bar on fire? Did he plan to kill her and take Aggie? _He couldn't!_

As her eyes take in the smoke, she realizes its not moving. Its hung up at his back and stills, like frozen until he snaps his fingers.

"I hate doing this," Crowley starts as the smoke burrows into her mouth and eye sockets. "But you'll never let her go. . ."

Her back arched and her eyes roll back, a burning sensation radiating from her chest. It spreads like wildfire through to the tips of her fingers and toes, makes her unable to release a pained sob. She is wracked with spasms and slowly sinks to the floor, twitching and drooling as her vision warps like the waves above a trucks hood in the dead of summer. All she can see is the edge of her rug and then, Crowley's boots.

He holds out a hand and she takes it, snapping out of the seizure like nothing had happened. She looks up at Crowley in a daze, her hand hesitantly pulling away from his before she runs the hand through her hair.

"Sorry love," he brushes her hair back one more time, watching her turn around and shut off the warm water; the tub is full to the rim. "Its for the best, you see."

She pushes back her robes, letting it fall around her feet. She stepped into the tub, oblivious to the water rushing over the rim of the tub. She foods in her knees and sinks down, down, down until her nose is covered and her hair floats around her face like demented seaweed. Bubbles rupture the surface, popping loudly and begging for more.

Crowley look's her over, shaking his head as he leaves the room. "Such a waste. . .'

* * *

_She was wiping down the bar when he came in. She didn't notice him until he basically barked at her with the word 'girl'. She peered up from under her brow, demeanor timid when she saw the annoyed expression on the strangers face; she may have worked the bar, but that didn't mean she was as tough as her aunt was when it came to customers like him._

_"Hello Dean," she murmured, turning around to pluck up a clean glass and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "How is your night. . ."_

_"Mind your own fucking business," he rumbled, watching her pour his drink slowly._

_Were those tears already? Aggie tried to blink them away fast before she finished his glass but they were there and she even had to sniffle -- it wasn't quiet either._

_He chuckled as she handed him the glass with a jump, making her blush when he winked at her. "Calm down, Aggie. Didn't mean to snap, just got into a fight and I'm still snippy."_

_She furrowed her brow and looked down at his hand that cradled the glass. Always look for damage control, it was like instinct now with him; he always got into fights, twice over her and once for her aunt. They did have a bouncer once before but her aunt had decided to let him go for a couple of weeks after his wife had their first child._

_"Dean," his name came out as a whine as she bent down to pull out the first aid kit. "Give me your hand," she mumbled._

_"What? Why," he asked, knocking back his drink._

_Aggie sighed and then subtly rolled her eyes, listening to the kit click open. "I don't know," she murmured. "Maybe because there's still glass sticking out of it."_

_He arched an eyebrow as she cocked a hip and placed her hand on it, holding out the other patiently. "Gimme," she ordered._

_He chuckled and did as she told, which sent a tingle through her at the rough contact of his palm. Soft patches, calluses, hands of someone that fought frequently; how many bar fights did he get in exactly? Judging by the scars hiding under thin patches of blood, he couldn't just fight drunks. Her brow furrowed at the thought, what else would he fight?_

_"Anyone give you trouble tonight," he murmured, eyes sweeping the bar and finding Crowley trying to flirt with her aunt._

_Aggie shook her head, brushing off the final piece of glass onto her shorts. "No one that's still here," her fault for wearing shorts tonight, but her jeans were in the wash._

_His eyes flickered down. "Told you not to wear shorts," he couldn't help but smirk._

_She hoped he didn't see her thighs quiver. "Shut up," she muttered. "Besides, my jeans are in the wash. It was either this or nude."_

_He made a suggestive wink. "Maybe I should have come sooner," he started. "Could've taken care of them for ya."_

_"You mean kick their ass and throw them out back in the dumpster," she paused as she gently began to wrap his hand. "I think it was better Auntie tazed him."_

_Her eyes flickered to his face as he let out a throaty chuckle, having the Jack by the neck as he took a quick swallow. "Knew I liked that old broad," Aggie rolled her eyes and refocused on his hand. "Like you more though."_

_She squeaked on instinct and dropped the roll of gauze, having to scramble for it when it rolled across the floor. "Dean," she whined, returning with flushed cheeks._

_He was closer when she stood again, but no one in the bar seemed to notice their exchange. His lips slowly curved up, releasing a menacing grin from its cage and she knew right then that the center if this mans attention was a very dangerous place to be._

* * *

She didn't remember her bed being so stiff.

Aggie's nose twitched at the distinct smell of sweat and cologne, leather. Was that Freddie Mercury on the radio? Her aunt didn't play that at the bar. . .

Aggie stirred, body stiffen instinct when she saw a hand coming towards her. "Oh look, she's awake," Crowley muttered and nudged her slightly.

"Yes, she's awake," Aggie manages to bite out, fear making her scared and she sat up straighter. "What happened," she looked around, seeing green blurs out the window. "Where's the bar," she looked forward again. "Where's my aunt," she looked at Dean who simply stared back.

"She's, well. . ." He started; there was something in the way he moved that didn't make the next words sink in for a long time. "You sorta killed her."

Her whole body froze, fingers curling enough to crinkle the firm leather of the seat beneath her fingers. Trying to swallow was like having a mouthful of sand; she didn't even notice she was crying until her nose began to tingle.

"What. . ." She trembled, looking at the back of Dean's head like it held all of her answers; it kind of did. "What the Hell do you mean?"

Crowley sighed, looking over at Dean. "I suppose I should give you two some alone time?"

Dean chuckled despite the situation, Aggie's eyes flickering between the both of them. "Yeah, I'll break her in," Dean's eyes looked up to the rearview mirror. "Might take awhile."

Aggie paled slightly and shifted in her seat. "I killed her," she breathed, looking at her hands like they would bite her. "How could I have killed her?"

Dean rotated in his seat, eyes flickering between black and green, but she barely noticed. "You killed her because she wouldn't let you come with us," he stated. "You killed her because you knew it was the only way to get what you wanted," it was practiced, but she was beginning to believe.

She stared at him in true horror, like. . .the only thing to compare it to was what was happening right now. Why couldn't she remember? The last thing she did remember was she and Dean. . .

"I didn't want her dead," Aggie hiccupped around the sob, burying her face into her hands as she felt the car coming to a stop.

"Crowley found ya," he ignored the fact that she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Said you were holding her down in the tub. . ."

Aggie trembled and then shuddered as more sobs wracked her small frame. "She. . .she was the only family I had," she looked at Dean again, cheeks glistening and flushed. "Why would I want her dead?!"

"I don't know," Dean murmured and she looked at him in utter horror. "You seemed pretty serious about me not leaving yesterday. . .said you'd do anything. Probably just happened."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but he looked so believable, earnest. And what about Crowley? Where did he go? Why did they just take her? She needed to go to the police, she needed to explain her guilt away.

"What are you," she whispered shakily, tears making her kids twitch. "What is Crowley. . .the eyes and the disappearing. . ."

He arched an eyebrow at her and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She was scared, to be sure, but God she just wanted him to hold her. Tell her everything was gonna be okay - make her feel safe like he always did. But right now. . .she was scared, she was so damn scared.

Dean reached back and patted her knee. "Relax kid. It won't seem so bad it a little while."

Aggie looked at him like he'd gone insane. "You're sick," she whispered. "Both of you," Aggie shook her head. "Let me out of the car. Let me out please!"

Just as she screeched, the locks disappeared into the door. She scrambled for them and then contemplated breaking the window, but he was in the back with her. He was crowding her, he was on her, he was making it hard for her to breathe.

"Stop," she pleaded, eyes flickering as he placed his right hand against the back of the drivers seat and the other hand flat against the window beside her head. "Just let me go. . .I won't say anything about you, Dean please!"

He smirked, leaning in close and she saw them again - black eyes. They reflected her like a polished mirror but she couldn't find herself afraid, she felt extremely relaxed. Her shaking began to slow and he leaned closer, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"You killed her," he whispered. "You killed her because you wanted to be with me. They'd lock you up and you don't want that. . .do you?"

She tried to sink lower down in the seat but he had her trapped. She winced when a semi rolled past, rocking the frame of the car just enough to bring her back out of the dark pools that were Dean's eyes.

She blinked slowly up at him, nostrils flaring as he cocked his head and observed her. Maybe. . .maybe she did. Teenagers made bad decisions all the time right? She'd heard of a group of teenagers in the nineties thinking they were vampires and killing a girls parents to please the coven leader. . .

"I don't want to go to jail," she whimpered; honestly, she was sure they'd put her away in the looney bin.

"Then it's decided." Dean stated. "You're staying with us," he pushed back, cocking his head. "With me."

Aggie nodded shakily, watching him knead the inside of her thighs. She hated herself instantly as her crotch was shot through with need, her fearful eyes looking up at Dean as he placed a firm hand against the seam of her thin night shorts. She trembled, a deep whine coming from deep within her chest as he applied pressure.

"Dean please," she whimpered. "Please don't," she begged; this wasn't what she wanted, not after this.

He smirked a little, watching her have those conflicted feeling, his middle finger slipped around the fabric, stroking her tender folds. God, so much power over a tiny little human, he'd never felt this way before; of course, since he'd become a demon, he had never had the human part of him scream so loudly to stop. He almost snorted at that weak fucking side of him, he'd never known the rush something so tiny and innocent - forbidden - could give him.

"Thought you wanted me Aggie," he purred, eyes black and voice warped.

The situation seemed to crash down on her again and her eyes widened, her knee jerking up to her chest; she was fighting now where she should have in the bathroom. "No," she sputtered, her whole body trembling as she pressed her knee against him.

He grabbed the knee and pushed it back into her, causing Aggie to cry out when it tugged at a muscle in the back of her leg. Instinct drove her to become more forceful, her knee pushing back and knocking into his chin.

" _Dammit woman_ ," he roared, grabbing her firmly by the upper arms.

She sobbed as he slammed her back once into the hard leather of the seat, her head rolling as he snarled. She whimpered and arched her chest, tears making her cheeks wet, soaking into her hair.

"Please, Dean," she begged, writhing as he jammed his right knee between her legs. "Please! Not now!"

 _Not now?_ What kind of a plea was that? _Oh sure, rape me tomorrow I'm sure I'll be in the mood then._

His eyes flickered back to green, this odd purr rumbling through his chest as he cocked his head. His fingers flexed around her upper arms, knee wiggling against the apex of her thighs, as though he were studying new surroundings.

"Now Dean," Crowley's voice purred from the front seat and Aggie looked to him, but nothing in her eyes said help. She looked even more terrified. "The lady says no she means no."

Dean's attention snapped to Crowley, who was peering back at them from the drivers seat; Aggie didn't miss the red on edge of his jaw, red he promptly wiped away with a handkerchief. He locked eyes with Dean and she actually wanted to crawl under Dean with the tension in the air. Crowley scared the living daylights out of her, even more than Dean right now and she didn't want to be in the path of his wrath. She had a feeling, if anyone could protect her - no matter how unstable - it would be Dean.

Aforementioned man sighed and removed himself from her, clambering into the passenger seat. Aggie sat up slowly, clearly shaken and trying to gain some kind of control over her quivering flesh. Her eyes flickered between Crowley and Dean, her tongue running over her lips as she thought of something to break the tension.

"Wh - What now," she stuttered.

"First things first," Dean growled and Aggie looked away. "Get the fuck outta my seat," he rumbled at Crowley.

The King rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Aggie had to suppress the urge to scream when they instantly swapped seats. Magic or demons? Both? She didn't care.

"Where are we going, Dean," Crowley purred, winking at the Winchester.

Dean rolled his eyes and started the car, peeling off the side of the road. "Try to get as far away from here and Sam as possible."

Crowley sighed dramatically and slumped down in his seat, looking over exhausted while Aggie watched from the back seat. "He's still trying to get to ya?"

Aggie didn't know much about Sam, Dean had mentioned him a couple of times and so had Crowley, but there had never been much of an interaction otherwise. Why would he be coming for Dean? She supposed if she had an older brother or sister she would be trying to find them as well, especially if they were her only family left.

Another bad taste in her mouth.

"How ya doin' sweetheart," Crowley winked back at her.

"I hate you," she managed, feeling a tiny bit better.

He smirked and settled back in his seat. "I get that a lot."

"Here's the thing," Dean caught her eyes in the rear view mirror and she stiffened. "You're gonna watch your mouth around here. Keep quiet, keep your head down. You're ranked with us now - you're just another missing face."

She shook her head slowly, folding her hands in her lap. "Do I. . .do I have clothes?"

Dean shook his head. "You're gonna be sharing a closet with me for awhile," he winked.

She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself, wincing as Dean cranked up Back In Black loudly, Crowley seeming to be in the same boat of uncomfortable but they both kept their mouths quiet, which begged the question as to why he wouldn't say anything; he'd seemed pretty capable of snipping at Dean so far.

"Fun," she whispered.

"You have no idea kid," an inky voice hisses in her head and she looked up, bewildered, catching Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excuse with the whole 'murdered aunt' deal may seem just thrown in there but that actually took a lot of thought. Think of it as a way to start a seed of doubt in her own self or her mental stability. Kind of what they do to some slaves, make them think its what they deserve, shit like that.


	5. Its Been A Year

She doesn't cry anymore.

She used to, when it all started, after she left with Crowley and Dean. She would cry at night, when Dean was asleep and no one could hear her hiccups; she would cry for her aunt, she would cry for her mother who she had thought she was beginning to mirror.

But her mother had never dreamed of going down this path; she hadn't even believed this existed, _the supernatural_

She crouched down in front of the dead husk, stroking the back of her hand over hard human flesh; she jerked back when the skin cracked and crumbled. A sigh as the shell disintegrates from the crack outwards, leaving nothing behind but a faint singe mark in the concrete and dust for the wind.

Another rogue, another job for Crowley that he assigned to her. She stood straight and adjusted the sequined dress that clung to her like a second skin, hearing the rumbling engine approaching her in the alleyway. Her eyes flickered back to the headlights, knowing he had been waiting for her; she plucked up the glass jar with devils traps painted on the sides, feeling the demon fighting to be released.

The drivers door opened and a figure blocked the right headlight, tall and imposing. She stopped in front of him and held out the jar, letting him take hold where he could.

"Aw, I expected to come and help this time," he snickered, the both of them parting at the hood.

She waited in the passengers seat with a blank expression, hands folded gently in her lap while he still snickered, placing the jar in the back seat. As he backed out of the alley, she relaxed, but only slightly.

"You're taking that to Crowley," she whispered, knowing he could hear her no matter the volume.

"Excuse me," there's that edge, the one she usually crumbles to but not this time. "Are you telling me what to do?"

She looks over at him sharply, shoulders hiking up in defense. "I won't go back there," she snaps, looking forward again. "I won't," she says more firmly.

They drive for a long time in silence, crawling to a stop at a red light; he finally talks again. "Did one of them touch you again," his voice is monotone and deadly.

"Yes," the confession slips between her lips before she even as time to process that she's saying it. "Yeah, one of them touched me."

Dean let out a low, dangerous growl and Aggie froze. She hated it when he did that. "I'll take it to Crowley," he said gruffly. "Then I'll see if he'll let you stay with me."

Aggie nodded slowly, hair falling part way into her face. "Thank you," she said and inhaled as Dean ran a hand along her thigh.

"You did good," he muttered and ran his fingers along her inner thigh.

Aggie let out a shaky breath. How long had it been? It seemed like an eternity since he had touched her. She parted her legs more and he leered at her dangerously, so she closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't look him in the eye when he touched her, used to, still did sometimes, but it always made her too nervous so she opted for closed eyes and the feel of him touching her.

"Good girl," Dean praised and she flushed slightly; he never praised her anymore.

A year. A full year being near him and he could still make her pulse race, cause those little sighs to come from her lips. They'd been separated for three weeks thanks to his brother getting closer and closer; Crowley blamed Dean for getting sloppy, especially when butchering a Hunter in a convenience store. Which prompted a fallout between the two demons; Dean had demanded Aggie stay while he shook Sam and let Crowley train her a little more.

"Green light," she panted, chest heaving as she tried her best to keep it together for the couple waiting at the crosswalk on her side of the car. "Dean," she whimpered, arching her chest a little as he kneaded the outside of her panties.

He chuckled darkly and eased down on the gas pedal, finally allowing Aggie to cry out and fully arch her back, her thighs spreading; she cringed when she heard fabric tear and knew Crowley would be displeased, but he would never hurt her. Not for fear of Dean. But Crowley always got mad when Aggie messed up any of the outfits he bought her.

"Definitely coming home with me," Dean murmured, teasing her core through the thin fabric, all while keeping his eyes on the road. "Want me to make ya feel better," she nodded fiercely, hoping for actual penetration. "Haven't slept with anyone else. Not since I met you, ya know."

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her, but it didn't damper her orgasm, though she didn't get to fully enjoy it. Her skin was flushed and she tries desperately to catch her bearings. She looked over at Dean with an almost soft expression but he wouldn't care if she did.

"I. . ." She swallowed thickly, watching his hand slip out of her, wanting so desperately to touch him, hold him, but God she didn't want to disobey. "I am comforted by that, Dean. Thank you."

He shrugged and she trembled when he sucked his fingers into his mouth, releasing them with a loud pop after two minutes - she counted. "Kid," still calling her kid. "I didn't get ya to play with. . ." He looked over at her with all kinds of actual emotion; it must be his humanity trying again. "I liked you. I don't call just any girl pretty - smokin' hot, bombshell, maybe. But never pretty," he paused. "Beautiful at this point."

She flushed and cleared her throat, closing her legs and holding her hands in her lap again. "I didn't think you felt that way anymore."

Since her basic abduction, Aggie had been tormented day and night for six months. Gun training, stealth and all kinds of other subjects to make her basically invisible - and then Crowley started using her to trap demons who had gone against his ruling. Dean was okay with it, usually, but there were some jobs he didn't let her do; she wouldn't mention some of the things that had happened during his absence this time.

She shuddered at the memory of Crowley with the nightly visits; there was never any evidence he was doing anything to her, but Aggie felt herself losing control of herself after each visit. He would occasionally let some of the other demons paw at her when she was in the room, but he would always stop them before things got serious; sometimes Crowley wasn't there.

She let out a shuddering breath that didn't go unnoticed. "Let's just get this over with," Aggie muttered and leaned back against the seat.

"Sure thing," Dean replied and pushed down on the gas pedal a little harder.

The Impala purred underneath them as the scenery slipped by outside, reminding her of those first few months, where she was in denial, where she would cry and Dean would go from patient to annoyed, where he would blow up for no reason. . .

And then he changed.

Something in him kind of. . .snapped, and Aggie didn't know if that was good or bad. Crowley said it was Dean's humanity bitching from the sidelines, but he also put down the theory saying there was nothing but a demon in there.

Aggie peered at him from the corner of her eye, watching him play false drums on the steering wheel to Hells Bells.

She didn't know if Crowley was right, but there was definitely something different about him.

* * *

Aggie perked up as they pulled up to Crowley's compound, head bobbing like an excited dog but she was genuinely nervous and almost afraid. She didn't hate this place, really, just the demons that ran around here; most knew to stay clear of her for several fears by now.

"Stay here," Dean ordered and she nodded.

Like she would disobey.

Aggie looked around, drumming her nails on the door. She was surprised that there were no demons patrolling the lot, but only mildly. She knew Crowley called in all the demons when Dean was around, even if he didn't come near the compound; a Knight was to not be taken lightly. But demons hated Dean, said he wasn't one of them and all that -- Aggie never said anything, let Crowley snip at them for talking trash about his _bestie_.

It was several long moments before she saw Dean jogging back to the car. He looked pretty pleased with himself, popping open the back door and peeking through to her.

"Comin' with me, kid," he smirked.

"Great," Aggie smiled a little.

She honestly didn't think it was that easy, but she didn't question him as he grabbed the demon in a jar; his jaw ticked as a tall demon in a pinstripe suit - Calli - approached the car. His black eyes flickered to Aggie and she looked away, waiting to hear his dress shoes clicking away.

"He's not just going to let us leave," Aggie murmured.

Dean slammed the drivers door shut, nodding but his expression read indifference as he pulled out of the relatively empty lot. "I don't really give a shit," he hummed and flicked on Metallica; Enter Sandman played lowly and she actually smiled a little. "He knows I can wipe the floor with his pudgy ass."

She chuckled softly, looking out the window. "Where to now," she murmured then looked back over at Dean. "You know. . .your brother is in town," she had to tell him.

He stiffened around the seat and steering wheel, his jaw rocking back and forth. "He was in the bar wasn't he," Dean murmured.

Aggie nodded slowly, definitely indifferent to this but also concerned; Crowley had mentioned Sam wanted to cure Dean, but she only knew of how he would kill Dean. She wouldn't let that happen, she would help kill Sam if Dean ordered her to. . .maybe.

"He was watching me," she said simply. "I don't know if he realized I knew. . ."

"Oh, he definitely knew," Dean ground out.

Aggie sighed. "That's what I thought," she paused. "He tried to follow me and the demon into the alley, but I managed to give him the slip."

Dean glanced her, obsidian eyes shining in the semi darkness. "Atta girl," he praised and patted her on the thigh, fingers slipping a little deeper in, the outside of his pinky brushing back against her pussy.

It always came down to sex with him.

No matter what. She was sad? Lets fool around. She was scared? Lets fool around? She was hungry? Lets fool around.

If he didn't scare the living day lights out of her, she would think it was humorous.

Aggie nodded accepting the praise. "So, where are we going exactly," she asked.

"You'll see," Dean replied cryptically as he gave the Impala a little more gas.

She waited another moment or two, half way through La Grange - seems more than one of his teachings on 'good music' had rubbed off and stuck - before she said anything.

"What if your brother catches up with us," she murmured as they eased back into the city. "I won't have to hurt him will I?"

If he ordered her to, she would do so blindly, but this was his brother demon or not - she would actually feel guilty. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he was conflicted with the decision.

"Nah," he slapped his hand down on the steering wheel. "He won't find us anyway. He thinks he knows how to find me. . ." Dean shook his head. "I taught him everything he knows."

Aggie sighed. "That's precisely why I'm worried," she murmured and gasped as his hand slid between her thighs. "Again," Aggie asked, a slight whine of reluctance in there.

Dean winked at her. "Like it bothers you," he sounded like he was trying to convince her of it.

She shudders as he slips a finger under her panties, teasing the tender folds of her pussy with feather light touches. He could feel the heat coming from her, had to feel the way the muscles in her thighs flexed and strained, trying desperately to have him inside of her; it'd been too long.

"Sam won't find us. Promise."

Aggie looked at him and then let her eyes close as two fingers slip into her; she'll never get tired of that feeling. "Dean. . ." She breathed heavily.

"I know, you love it," he smirks, his wrist flicking to cause her to jump.

She did, she really did, but she wanted to fight it for a moment and be serious. She supposed that was one of the perks of parading around with the King of Hell - he never tried to finger her while she was trying to be serious. Crowley listened to her, took her opinion on a situation in and let it roll around. She'd spent most of this year with the man she trusted least and he had tried to ruin her, but Dean always brought her back to that weak-in-the-knees and scatter brained teenager she was supposed to be.

She'd swear even as a demon, Dean liked seeing that.

"Come on baby girl," he chuckled as she got a pained look on her face. "Just cum for me," he managed to hook a finger up, her still tender core responding with his direct pressure against her g-spot.

She couldn't even produce a real noise, only gape like a fish as another orgasm shut her down; had she really been that suppressed? She supposed it had been long enough to explain her responsiveness at the moment. He seemed to be enjoying himself, chuckling softly as she constricted around him, a whine slipping through her lips as he pulled his hands away.

She rocked her head towards him, her eyes hooded as she watched him suck her slick from his fingers; he just wanted to taste her, that was it. Sometimes she marveled at him, having heard from so many sources about what men liked and didn't like; his favorite pass time seemed to be riding her through her menstrual cycle, said the demon in him had a blood kink. He liked doing nearly everything she had heard men didn't, and that made her feel something akin to special.

"You're gonna wear me out before we even start," she murmured and whined as she closed her legs; her thighs were already sore.

"You have no idea," Dean purred. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit up let alone walk."

They had pulled up to an unassuming brick building, just on the edge of the glow of the middle of the city. She'd never really gone into this side of the city, it was strange to see the road so empty, save for a few stragglers huddled around a trash can fire.

She said nothing and opened her door, sliding out of the seat; she was instantly self conscious as her wet thighs slid against each other. She blushed as she tugged on her dress, looking down as Dean ran his eyes over her; the dress really did her wonders.

"Hell, I'd take you here against the car if you'd let me," he purred crudely and then sighed. "But of course not," he didn't really mean anything by that, he wouldn't do anything she was too uncomfortable with.

She actually chuckled and something softened in his green eyes, which made her throw up another facade out of instinct. He didn't seem to pleased about that but led her inside anyway, keep a firm hold on her wrist as he flicked on light after light; oil lamps mostly, which gave the stairwell a warm glow.

"We'll be here for a day or two," he murmured, flicking on a light that showed a very tiny bed room. "I won't be here when you wake up."

She kissed him.

She didn't care if he was mad - which he usually was when she did something like touch him without permission. But this time he growled and she almost smiled at the knowledge that he missed this as much as her, maybe more.

"Just touch me Dean," she begged, the back of her knees connecting with the edge of the bed; he came down on top of her. "Just please - I don't want to talk, I just want you. I've missed you."

His chest rumbled as his hands moved down, the jingle of his belt loud in her ears; she scrambled to bunch up her dress, wanting to take it off but that was too much time without him against her. She moaned as he renewed her senses with his teeth, nipping along her jaw and throat; always with the teeth.

Aggie gasped as she heard a tear, knowing Dean had pawed away her underwear; he spread her legs like the curtains to a play, his eyes soaking her in with lust and appraisal.

"Mine," he growled and pushed her dress higher up her body.

Through a lot of wiggling, he managed to rip it over her head, but kept it on the bed, stuffing it under her head; she had a clear view of him between her legs. Her eyes flickered up to his, being swallowed by the green and she searched for his lips. He ducked his head down, tongue teasing the peak of her left breast, his teeth nibbling and suckling. She gave out a small cry of pleasure, almost purring when she finally dug her fingers into his hair.

His hair was soft under her fingers, an unnatural rumble coming from his chest as she raked her nails up the back of his neck. She whimpered and wiggled her hips, bucking against his fingers as he stroked her; she was still sensitive, but God she loved it. Always set her on fire and she still flushed like an awkward teenager.

She kind of still was.

"Enough with the foreplay Dean," Aggie begged, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "Please."

Dean grinned and then smirked, easing his fingers against her pussy. "Such a good girl," he purred.

"If you use them again, I bite," so much for Crowley's compliancy training. It was just fluttering out the window.

Dean chuckled and pressed his lips against the tip of her collarbone, which drew a needy whine from deep in her throat. "Well, now that you say that. . ."

She whimpered as he massaged her clit, her hips bucking against his hand; she should have never said anything. She gasped slightly as his tongue swiped over her cleavage, his hand moving back up and palming her breast while he attached his lips to hers.

Tender. Always had to have a sliver of tenderness in everything he did. She supposed she understood, he had wanted her to trust him for so long it had to be a part of the routine. She liked tender, tender teased her to the breaking point so when the dam broke, she couldn't even remember her own fucking name.

"Been too fucking long," Dean rumbled against her, pulling his hand from between her legs and swiping his thumb over her bottom lip; his eyes flickered to black as she licked away the wetness. "Still beautiful," he murmured, kissing her again.

She moaned against him when she felt something a lot larger than his fingers nudge against her, tease her; she feared it would hurt like it did the first time. But she didn't really seem to notice that they were no longer alone in the room, but Dean had.

"Dean," the voice was deep, must run in the family, because even with her eyes closed Aggie knew instantly who was in the room with them. "Just get off of her and lets talk. I didn't come to fight."

Aggie's eyes flew open and she pressed herself again Dean, trying to cover herself with him and he wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her as close as possible while this deep, unearthly snarl came from his mouth at the sight of the man at the door.

"Sam," Dean hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam just looked at him, expression stoic. "Let her go, Dean," he paused. "Let her come here."

Dean growled and let out another animalistic snarl before his eyes widened in shock, Aggie scrambling and kicking him in the chest with her feet, stumbling away from him towards Sam. she kept her hands covering her tender areas, cheeks flushed as Sam draped his heavy jacket around her.

"What the hell," Dean shouted as Sam wrapped broad arms around his chest. He glared at Aggie. " _You set this up didn't you_ ," he screamed at her.

Aggie trembled as she pulled the coat tighter around hed and moved to stand calmly in one corner of the room, slightly behind Sam. Guilt struck her as hard as a punch to her chest, making her stomach roll and lurch. She didn't like treating him like this, but. . .

"Its not just me," Aggie let out a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Crowley's been complaining about you. . ."

"You little _bitch_ ," he snarled in that deep voice, the one that belong solely to the demon; was that hurt in his eyes? She had to be mistaken. "After all I fucking did for you -"

"Leave her alone, Dean," Sam rumbles, stepping between Aggie and the man on the bed. "We just want you back," not that Aggie knew the old Dean, but she had been wanting to.

Sam glanced at Aggie before nodding towards the bed. "Shove it to the other side, please," he stated and she did so, revealing the elaborate devils trap underneath.

"You'll regret this," Dean growled, unable to move far.

"We just want to help you Dean," Sam started. "I want my brother  back."

Aggie glanced between the brothers, her body still hot, legs still slick; God, she was so embarrassed. She had hoped to at least lay with him before Sam had gotten there, her hunt had gone too slow.

"We should get him to the car," She said softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes, fingers flexing at his sides as Aggie and Sam began to step closer to him. He'd trained her, Crowley had trained her, she knew how to handle demons, even a Knight.

"You're gonna fucking regret this," Dean snarled again, but he didn't fight her as she slipped the cuffs around his wrists; she wanted to believe it was because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is, Dean," Aggie whispered and sighed as she pushed him towards Sam. "You take him. I'll meet you outside," Sam nodded, taking Dean's arm in a white knuckle grip.

Aggie waited until she was alone to finally let out that shaky breath. She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times, her eyes prickling with tears as she listened to Dean roaring at Sam outside. She sank down to the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands and shaking it.

"Auntie," she murmured. "What am I doing? What the Hell am I doing," her aunt would be so disappointed in her.

But she had killed her aunt. She had. . .she had drowned her in the bathtub. She didn't remember it too much, but she just had the feeling that she had done something bad enough to cause stomach pains and the copious nights she spent sobbing while Dean was. . .so patient.

"I can be patient for him," she murmured and finally stood; she wiped the insides of her thighs off on the bed sheets and wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek. "I can do it for him at least," she bobbed her head once and left the room.

She couldn't help but give a small, hysterical laugh as she listened to Dean's muffled roars from the trunk. "I feel terrible," she murmured, giving Sam a grateful look as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

"It'll pass, believe me," Sam assured  and nodded for her to slip into the passenger seat.

Aggie nodded and bit her lip. "I still feel bad," she murmured and listened to Dean yelling and thumping around in the trunk.

"He's gonna remember all the shit he put you through," Sam murmured, starting the car. "Dean. . .my brother isn't like that. He was never like that. He's a good man."

Aggie didn't say anything, just stared out the window. The Dean that was his brother? How different would he be? She'd been hiding with demons for a year, she'd killed three humans and captured countless demons. Could she really just go with a human Dean? Could she really just go back to a semi-normal life after this was all over? Sam had promised she didn't have to leave, didn't have to leave the man she knew she at least cared for. . .

"What if I don't want him, Sam," she whispered, nearly ready to pour her heart out to a basic stranger. "What if I don't like him as a human? What if he's too different. . ." _What if she didn't recognize him?_

"Don't think too hard on it," she couldn't miss the reassuring smile he gave her; so warm. "You care for him. So do I. We'll fix Dean, you can get to know the real him and you can decide from there."

"Right," Aggie nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "He sounds pretty pissed," she mumured, giving the back seat a quick glance.

Sam nodded and smirked, with a bit of bittersweet. "Well, he's always been a bit of a complainer."

" _I can hear that, you son of a bitch_ ," Dean roared and jostled the frame of the Impala with a kick. " _I'm gonna eat your fucking soul!_ "

Aggie trembled slightly, wrapping Sam's coat tighter around her frame. He looked over at her, face creased in concern for the seventeen year old sitting in the passenger seat. She looked nothing like the tiny mock-femme-fatale he had seen in the bar, waiting for her pray. She had looked so confident, so dangerous because of her soft appearance and her stature. He didn't think she could do anything, really, had just thought she was a play thing for Crowley, and then when he saw footage of her fighting off a demon on camera he had thought she was a demon herself.

No, she was just a lost and lied to seventeen year old girl his brother had out through so much over the past year.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position," he started. "But you were the only one to get close enough to him. . ."

Aggie just nodded, looking down at her lap. He'd approached her in the bar, while she was scouting for a demon on Crowley's orders. She listened to his plea, his plan, and knew that he would do this no matter what; his first plan was to straight up kidnap her, but she had talked him out of it. She didn't need him to die because of her, and Dean would do it. She was his and he already displayed what he did when someone played with his things.

"He has it in his mind that you want me," Aggie prodded and shifted uncomfortably; she was, after all, not wearing any underwear.

Sam snorted and eased on the break pedal, taking a turn with ease. "Why would he think that," Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at her as his fingers flexed around the steering wheel.

Aggie grunted as she shifted, sore from Dean's pawing's and the nights affairs. She gave Sam a once over as he did the same to her backs tender arch and snapped her fingers, catching his attention.

"That right there," he arched an eyebrow and then his cheeks darkened slightly, to which she waves a hand. "Look, its fine. You're a man, its what you do - I grew up in a bar for ten years of my life," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Your brother is a very jealous man - or should I say demon."

"So he thinks every glance means they want you," Aggie nodded and Dean snapped something from the trunk. "That's possessive, not jealous. . ."

"Speaking of possessed," Dean snapped from the trunk and Aggie couldn't help but giggle; even Sam cracked a small smile. "I'm gonna kill you both when I get outta here."

"He won't," a gruff voice came from the back seat and Aggie screamed.

" _Aggie_ ," Dean yelled from the trunk, slight concern in that deep tone. "Fuckin' Cas!"

"Hello Aggie," Castiel said gruffly and Aggie looked into the rearview mirror, nodding softly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Castiel," she mumbled and went back to staring straight ahead, embarrassed by her reaction.

"You did well, Sam," Cas stated.

"Couldn't have done it without Aggie," she gave him another small, sad smile and her eyes flickered to the rearview mirror. "I guess you've heard about him?"

Aggie swallowed thickly and nodded, locking eyes with the angel in the back seat. "Mostly from Dean," Castiel nodded slowly, like he were studying her as much as she was studying him; she'd learned to be wary around unknown supernatural things. "Have you seen my aunt. . .up there? Do you know her?"

Castiel blanked and then looked hesitant, eyes flickering to Sam almost as if for confirmation to share. When he looked back to Aggie, she was expectant, non pliable. Her fingers curved tightly around the hem of Sam's coar as she waited; she couldn't wait to take this thing off.

"Yes," Cas finally said and she released a long breath, a thankful smile creasing her face; Crowley was probably rolling on his throne right now, so much time wasted on making her his idea of a perfect human. "She is with your mother. They are. . .happy. . ."

"Happy," Aggie repeated, the word almost lost to her; but Dean had been her happiness for so long.

Castiel nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "Sam is right. The Dean you've known thus far is not the Dean we both know," he paused. "If anything he is the exact opposite of the being currently locked in the trunk."

Dean growled and then roared at that. " _I'm gonna fucking kill you all. Even you Aggie, you backstabbing little slut!_ "

"He does not mean that," Cas tries to assure her while she stared down at her lap.

Aggie smiled back at him, nodding slightly. "I know, Castiel," she sighed and looked out her window. "I've been with him for a year. Even when he was domineering. . .forceful. . .overpowering," she trembled slightly and raked a hand back through her hair. "Dean never said things like that," she smiled slightly. "He called me beautiful and pretty and sweet. . .so things like that," she shook her head. "They don't bother me. I know how he really feels."

Sam and Cas shared a glance, slowly realizing that Dean had quieted in the trunk. Aggie pursed her lips inwards, strumming her fingers on her thigh. She was thinking on it now, squeezing her thigh at when she had first met Dean. Demon or not, Dean was sweet with her, gentle some times. Yes, he was an ass and sometimes he. . .he said yes when she said no. But damn those hormones, she still wanted him and that was why she was helping Sam cleanse his brother; she wanted to know all of Dean Winchester.

"How far to the bunker," Aggie asked.

"About another hundred or so miles," Sam stated and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

She nodded, looking over her shoulder at Castiel. "You're staying right," Aggie asked, brown eyes slightly wide with fear.

Castiel nodded. "I will stay," he murmured.

After another pause Aggie's cheeks flushed, catching the eyes of both men. "I. . .I would really like to change. . ."

Instant sigh from Sam. "Well, I got a bag of clothes I moved from the car I took over here. . .but its in the trunk. With Dean."

Aggie sighed again and slouched in her seat. "It itches."

"One minute," Sam hummed, pulling to the side of the road. "Wait right here, I'll get them."

Aggie bobbed her head once, strumming the steady beat of La Grange - it stuck - on her thigh while she listened to Sam and Dean snap at each other before the trunk slammed shut. Castiel stayed silent behind her but she didn't mind; an angel was sitting in the back seat, she had so many questions when they stopped.

Mainly how long demon blood stayed inside of a human.

She perked when Sam slammed the drivers door open, tossing her a grocery bag. Inside was a pair of jeans, a red flannel and. . .panties? She wasn't even gonna ask, she didn't need to know anything at this point.

"Please look away," Aggie murmured.

After a few more grunts and tugs, she had on the panties, jeans and was buttoning up the flannel. It felt familiar, with weeks of having to wear Dean's shirts and having him be sweet when trying to get her comfortable with this world.

" _Castiel_ ," Dean rumbled from the trunk. " _I know you're fucking staring at her. I'd stop it if I were you_."

Aggie looked back and locked eyes with Castiel, her skin on fire and dare she say he was blushing as well. Sam chuckled as Aggie got settled into her seat, adjusting the shirt around her middle. She stuffed the bag between her feet, digging her feet into her heels.

"Can I ask why you had women's clothes," Aggie arched an eyebrow at Sam. "And don't tell me you went shopping for panties because that might be enough to make me actually laugh," his silence spoke volumes. Aggie let out an actual laugh. "A full grown man like you buying panties - I can only imagine the cashiers face," she giggled and Dean growled again from the trunk.

"Stop flirting with them you whore," Dean spat and kicked against the roof of the trunk. " _Fucking harlot! I'm going to kill you_."

Aggie paled and chewed on her bottom lip, jumping when Castiel placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't mean that," he paused. "That is the demon, not Dean speaking."

"I know," she swallowed. "Just a little scary sometimes. I mean. . .how can you not be afraid of that?"

"Its my brother," Sam sympathized. "I understand. That's why I talked to you. You care about him despite it all and he creepily enough cares about you - but remember he's a demon. When he's exorcised. . ."

"He will regret everything that he put you through," Castiel rumbled. "Dean is an honorable man, without the demon clouding his judgments this may eat him up. . ."

"I won't let that happen," Aggie stated adamantly and ran her hands through her hair. "I hate this," she murmured.

"Join the club kid," Sam sympathized and Castiel sighed.

"This will not be easy, for any of us," he paused and scrubbed a hand over his face. "But in the end it will be harder for Dean."

Another series of kicks coming from the trunk. " _Fat chance of that you feathery asshole!_ "

Castiel jerked forward as Dean kicked the back of seat. He nearly fell forward at the next kick, only stopping when Aggie braced a hand against his chest; he thanked her with a mute bob of the head.

" _I knew it_ ," Dean roared. " _I knew you wanted to fuck her yourself. Well you know what, go ahead! Go ahead and fuck the little slut you asshole!_ "

Cas sighed in exhaustion and Dean roared when Aggie just shook her head. "Mind switching seats with me, Castiel?"

The angel furrowed his brow as Aggie clambered past him, thunking down in the seat beside him. He cocked his head and Aggie jumped when he appeared in the front seat; that was still weird. Aggie licked her lips when Sam and Castiel began to talk lowly to each other.

Aggie pulled her legs up onto the seat, resting her head against the back and listened to the demon panting. "Dean," she whispered. "I don't want anyone or anything other than you," he rumbled. "I'm still. . .I still love you."

"Sex has nothing to do with love," he snapped.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. "So did you just fuck me," she whimpered. "Pretty? Beautiful? Sexy? You didn't mean anything?"

"What would a plain little teenager mean to me," Dean growled. "You were a hole to fuck. Nothing more."

Aggie let out a tear at that, arms wrapping around her legs as she huddled in the corner. "Y-you don't mean that. I know you don't," she stuttered and swallowed down another sob. "We'll cure you and you'll be. . .just fine. . ."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a bland chapter, but fillers are fillers, nothing I can do about it

She's awoken by Dean's violent cursing and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Instinct has her on guard in an instant, has her reaching for the gun that's not strapped to her thigh. The smooth, hard, backseat of the Impala was unforgiving in sleep and she groaned; there was no gun, she was no longer under Crowley's thumb and Dean had not taken her out.

"Calm, Aggie," its Castiel and she is briefly entranced by his calm voice; perhaps it is just his angelic way. "We have arrived at the bunker."

Aggie nodded and scrubbed her knuckles into her eyes, ignoring the rough stickiness of mascara from her job. She blinks a couple of times, looking up and finding that they were parked in a garage. There were old cars shining in fluorescent lighting parked perfectly on either side of them, the lighting alone enough to burn her retinas from being fresh out of sleep. The leather of the seat creaks as she sits up, nearly bumping into Castiel, who wasn't paying attention thanks to the inhuman roar coming from the trunk; she'd heard it so many times, in the vaults of Crowley's home, when he'd fight the disloyal.

"I apologize," he says, helping Aggie from the car while she squints, still trying to wake up.

Sam is flicking the keys in his right hand, left tucked into his pocket as he watches the frame of the black car rock. Sam looked up from under his brow at Aggie, who stared expectantly through timid eyes; she wanted him out.

"Ready for this," he questioned, straightening himself.

"Not like we can keep him in there forever," she swallowed thickly. "Let's get this over with."

Sam nodded once, looking over at Castiel who was standing just off to his right; the angel bobbed his head, eyes as fixated as Aggie's on the trunk of the car. Sam cocked his head for a moment and then stuck the key into the lock, taking a small shift backwards when the trunk bobbed up before softly down again. Sam put the keys in his pocket and opened the trunk completely, sighing as he leaned against it.

"You gonna play nice," he questioned.

Dean snarled and spat into his face, which came as no surprise to Aggie but Castiel seemed either appalled or shocked, maybe both? She didn't really care because Dean was staring at her. His eyes were black as coal but he was still looking at her, panting like a furious bull; she wondered if he saw red. He didn't spit on her, didn't say anything, just kept her fixed to her spot with soulless eyes. She hadn't seen them in some time, not fully, it brought back several different memories where he brought her on a kill. Abaddon's followers had been plentiful and they had helped teach Aggie how to kill demons, with her own at her side. His eyes had always been black when he showed her how to hunt, always panting like now, like he was struggling inside of himself; perhaps that wasn't far from he truth.

His eyes flickered to green, which visibly made Sam uncomfortable when he grinned up at him. "I'm gonna enjoy killing all of you, ya know?"

Sam sighed, as did Castiel, but Aggie had heard the threat so much - not directed at her, though, never - that she didn't even twitch. Sam reached in with Castiel, pulling Dean from the trunk and forcing him to stand upright. He rolled his head on his shoulders and flexed his legs a little. How long had they had him in the trunk? Had to be hours, Aggie felt sick to her stomach at the thought and didn't allow herself to follow too close as they started into this 'bunker'.

The lights hummed as they turned on, slowly and then all at once. The whole place had a genuine warmth to it, but the silence was stifling, nerve wracking.

"Are you alright?"

Aggie jumped and looked up at Castiel, who had his brows arched in concern; she could see Dean with flared nostrils several feet away, forced to wait while Sam unlocked a door in the center of an empty hallway. Her throat closed up and she wrung her hands in front of herself, looking back up at Castiel but she could still feel that seething glare in the side of her head.

"Castiel," she whispered. "I don't. . .please don't talk to me unless this works, okay?"

He gives her a slightly shocked look and Aggie gives him a desperate one, brushing past him to follow Sam into the room he had unlocked. Inside, he and Castiel pulled on a tall set of shelves, surprising Aggie when it opened up into a large room with a chair and chains in the center of the room; there was a table off to the side with several instruments of torture and syringes on its top. There was a devil's trap painted on the floor and symbols braided over the chains, cuffs; the room stank of holy water, she knew the smell well from her own use.

She's so wrapped up in the room, she doesn't notice Dean lunging at her and Sam only shouts once she's screaming in the floor. Castiel grabs him before he can do worse but the damage is done and there's blood all over her. Her face burns and she wants to touch it, apply pressure to stop the bleeding but there's just too much pain.

" _Dean!_ What did you do," Sam bellows and Aggie is sobbing as he helps her up; the pain has even reached her legs and she wobbles. " _Dean, what the fuck?!_ "

"I told you," she sees him swimming through the tears in her vision. "I'm gonna fucking kill you all. Another moment and -"

"Enough, Dean," Castiel rumbles, arms tight and holding Dean's behind his back. "Sam, take her out of here, I can handle him."

"You're sure," Sam questions, apprehensive.

Castiel nods and Dean jerks, snarls in his arms but he's not letting go; are his eyes glowing? "Yes, I have Dean - tend to her."

Sam nods and pulls Aggie from the room, her eyes lingering on Dean and the blood on his hands. He's grinning, possibly even after they've turned the corner and then Aggie has to focus on walking. Sam doesn't speak as he leads her through hallway after hallway, towards a door that has a small red plus to the right of the door; it's an infirmary.

"I didn't even. . ." Sam shakes his head as he sits her down in a chair against the wall. "I should have been paying better attention."

She doesn't say anything, just sees her reflection above the sink and lets another sob free, rocking her head back. He's torn open her cheek in jagged strips and blood, from her ear to nearly her mouth, but it curves downwards just at the corner.

He'd been cruel to her some times, slapped her but never even punched her. His main form of some sort of punishment was having her body betray itself with sex. But he had never maimed her in any way, never tried to really hurt her in such a way. He was a wild animal trying any tactic to be free.

"Fuck," Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Here, let me clean that up."

She nods numbly - literally - and presses her tongue against the inside of her cheek, feeling sharp points of pain stabbing at her senses, so she stops. Her nose tingles with fresh tears and she tentatively wipes at it, sniffling. She looks up when Sam sets a chair in front of her, a small table at his right with a first aid kit and a wet cloth in his hand.

"This is gonna hurt a little," he frowns, as if the words are unnecessary.

They kind of are.

She just nods again and cringes when he begins to stroke what skin he can, removing the blood. She sees it come away crimson and looks away, not wanting to see it because it just conjures up bad thoughts. He pats the skin with paper towel and then opens up the kit, the rag discarded on the floor. She tries to think of better things while he works methodically, trying to ignore the fresh pain that continues to hit her at irregular intervals.

"What is this?"

Aggie blinks and returns her attention to Sam, seeing an inky black clot sitting atop the blood on his fingers. It seems to move on its own, rippling where Sam sits completely still, his eyes flickering up to Aggie. She stares at that clot with indifference and maybe a little sadness, shaking her head slowly.

"Crowley," she started and her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and breathed a quick breath. "Dean left me with Crowley for months and. . .maybe once a week. . .he would come in and force feed me stuff that looked like that. I. . .I don't know what it is but I - it made me change."

She didn't really know how to explain what it had done to her exactly, but where she nearly fainted at the sight of an open wound before, that stuff had her opening them up herself, on humans and demons. It was kind of like it stifled all of her senses, made her as compliant as a programmed robot.

Sam turned his hand a little, eyes examining the clot before he reached into the kit, producing a small vial - _why was that in there?_ \- and shaking the stuff off into the glass. It came to life then, shuddering and slinking up the sides of the container before slowly easing into a malformed ball.

"That. . .doesn't look good," Sam murmured, tucking the vial into his front shirt pocket.

"Ya think," Aggie murmured.

Sam chuckled softly, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry this all happened to you, Aggie. I really am. I should have tried harder to -"

"Please don't blame yourself," she whispered. "I should have never let him touch me the first time," she shook her head. "I should have never had a crush on him."

"Dean's charming," she looked up and he was threading a curved needle. "Demon Dean is aggressive. I don't know if you could have fought it if you tried," he tried with a reassuring smile. "Now, sit still and let's get you patched up."

 

 

* * *

"What have you done to that girl, Dean?"

"I fucked her. Its really quite simple."

Cas fingers the scalpel on the table, looking over at Dean who looks mildly pleased with himself, head cocked and chin raised. His arms twitched as he tried to pull away from the binds keeping him to the chair, but there was no way he was getting free either way.  
Castiel had never thought this would go this way, he had never expected Dean to become a demon but it was always a guarantee should he die, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Still, seeing Dean with black eyes and doing what he has to that young girl, it was appalling. And what made it worse was that Dean was proud of what he had done.

Its just the demon in him.

Castiel had to remember that.

"She is just a child, Dean."

"And so fucking _tight_ ," Dean sighed dreamily. "Man, you wouldn't believe it. Even after a year, tightest pussy I've ever been in. Might have to fuck her before I kill her. . .or after. I haven't really decided yet."

Castiel gave him a mild look of horror, but he again knew this was all lies; had to be. "Did you ever plan on telling her what really happened with her aunt?"

Dean stilled, lips lightly pursing before he pointed at Castiel. "It wasn't my plan. I liked the woman."

"What?"

Both Castiel and Dean looked up, seeing Aggie and Sam standing in the doorway. Blood had soaked into her shirt and remained on her front, the rag in her hand hinted that she had been using it to clean herself. She had a big patch of white gauze up the side of her face but it did nothing to mask her disbelief and despair. Dean relaxed, jaw clenching rhythmically now that he understood - Cas had known she was there.

"Yeah," Dean started. "You didn't kill your aunt, kid - Crowley did. Well, her body isn't dead but she's not your aunt anymore," he shook his head, a mock look of sympathy on his face. "Thought getting rid of your aunt and blaming you for her death would keep you compliant - who knew he was right."

"Why," she trembled, as did her voice. "You let me believe for a year that I killed her," she went to shout but her wound would only let her do so much.

"I know Crowley thought I was getting out of control," Dean sighed. "Gave me a gift to keep me from turning on him. . .he gave me _you_."

She quivered, fingers tight and white around the rag in her hand; she felt like she was gonna be sick. And he was just staring at her, not even smirking, just staring blankly and it was driving her crazy. She'd gave him a year of her life and he didn't have the decency to tell her she hadn't murdered her last remnant of family? Had he known first, though? She knew a lot of things Crowley had kept from Dean, so maybe he didn't? But it didn't really matter, he had kept it a secret so whether he knew what Crowley had done before hand held no grounds - she was sick.

"I need to lie down," she murmured, turning to the door.

Dean barked out a laugh before Sam shut the door behind them, glancing down at Aggie with concern. "I'll take you to a room. . .might not be the one you want, but we don't have beds in every room anymore."

Aggie shook her head as she walked beside Sam. "I don't care, I just need to lie down."

Sam nodded and she followed as he took the lead, turning right at the end of the hallway before he stopped in front of a door. She looked around as she walked into the room, eyeing the weapons displayed on the walls, the scent of that familiar cologne in the stale air, the flannels peeking at her from a half closed closet door. She looked back at Sam as she stopped in the middle of the room, seeing him leaning against the door with a sad look on his face.

"His room. . .?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "Look, you may not want to be near him now and he may have done some screwed up things over the past year but look around, stretch your legs, get to know the kind of man my brother is without having to speak to him just yet. And rest."

Aggie pursed her lips a little and nodded, picking her nails. "Alright, Sam," before he closed the door, she spoke again. "And tell me when its all over. . .okay?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Promise."

She smiled, then that faded after the door softly shut behind Sam. She looked around a little more, approaching the left side of the bed and examining the weapons on the wall. They were polished and also worn, showing their edge and menace; he had used these. She ran a hand over the sheets as she sat on the edge of the bed, eventually ending up in the middle and on her side without putting pressure on her injured side.

She sighed as she inhaled the stale scent of Dean in the sheets, staring at the clock; it was a little after four in the morning. Should she sleep or wait until Dean was. . .Dean?

She yawned wide enough to hear her jaw pop and the wound ached.

Sleep it is.


	7. Chapter 7

It'd be kind of cliche to say when she wakes up, she doesn't expect what she's greeted with.

But what else can you say when your first action is to _rocket_ through an orgasm?

Her walls clenched and pull - _convulse_ \- around his fingers and she can see manic glee in ebony eyes. Her face twists into horror and orgasmic bliss as he continues to finger her, his erection straining through his jeans against her hip; he wants to fuck her but he has other plans.

"Now," he hummed, her moans and whimpers music to his ears. "Here I am being so generous and giving you an orgasm when you had me locked in a _trunk_."

"Dean, _ah!_ "

"Ah, ah, ah," he tutted, other hand tightening around her throat; _how did she miss that?_ "I don't really feel like hearing it. But you wanna hear how you can make it up to me?"

"Please," she shuddered and bucked against his hand; manic. "Please Dean!"

His tongue strokes across the edges of her bandage, mingling dull pain with heat that shot straight to her core. Always fascinated with his tongue, she adored the things it could do when he allowed it; she never asked, only begged when he wanted her too.

"You're gonna help me kill my brother," he spoke as if this were an every day conversation, like he was asking about the weather. "And you're gonna help me kill the angel. Or I fuck your corpse, how's that sound?"

Reality was only able to settle around the fringes, but she got the gyst. Still, it didn't stop her from reaching for his lips. He didn't deny her that pleasure, let her taste of him and copper - _blood?_

He has assaulted her.

He had cut open her face, assisted in taking away the fragile life she was in the process of building and completely screwed up her mind.

And she still wanted him.

She may have been developing a tad of a problem.

When he pulled away, she saw green and remembered why they were here in the first place - _to fix him_. But could she go against him? Could she really? She'd never went against him, hardly said no; she'd taken every ounce of shit he had thrown at her and every time came back for more. So, right now, with his fingers dancing so elegantly against her skin, she almost falls for it. She almost begs for his forgiveness and almost pleas for him to let her help, let her fix him.

"Don't make me do that," she whispered, twisting beneath his gaze. "Dean don't -"

"It was never an option, sweet heart," his fingers flexed and tightened around her throat. "You will do it. Understand?"

She hesitated again but this time it ended in a nod of the head and his fingers extracted from her pretty neck. He smirked as he rose above her, every bit the God he perceived himself to be; she did not protest. Her eyes locked onto the gun he pulled from behind his back, tactical and shiny.

"Here," he twisted it around in his hand and she threaded her fingers through the grip; her hand shook. "You find him first, you get that sweet little pussy of yours eaten, okay? You want that don't you," she nodded fiercely, the tips of her toes barely brushing the carpet. "Good girl. Lets hunt together then."

She swallowed as she watched him walking towards the door, grabbing a hammer from the foot of the bed. He tossed a wink over his shoulder before he slipped out into the hallway. Aggie let out a shaky breath and cradled the gun in her hands, swallowing guilt before she stood to find something to cover herself. The hallway was bathed in red, making an eerie hunting ground; where was Castiel? Couldn't he stop Dean? What if. . .

The lights faded, slowly coming back to plain white fluorescence and she felt slightly better.

She'd hunted with Dean before, but it was against demons and not his own brother, an angel. Demons, she could handle. Demons were simple. Demons were nothing. Sam was a completely different story, no matter what he believed and Castiel was a fucking angel - there really wasn't a new need for reasoning out of that one. But she would follow Dean, she would follow him for more than one reason - and that undeniable tingle between her legs was one of the main culprits.

Aggie jerked and twisted on a bare right foot, aiming the gun down a blank hallway; hadn't she heard someone? Imagination. . .had to be her own imagination. She shook her head and lowered the gun, her whole body taught and vibrating with the situation. She shouldn't be doing this, she should find Sam and help catch Dean but fuck was she scared of what Dean would do if he overpowered them.

"Aggie."

She jumped and jerked her head up, seeing Castiel peeking through one of the doors in the hallway. She looked down both ends and shoved herself into the room, finding herself flushed against an angel. Castiel grunted and she hissed, pressing herself into the nearest corner to prevent adding pressure to him; she could feel the stickiness of blood on her leg.

"You're hurt," she murmured, a chill settling on her skin.

"Yes," Castiel says hollowly. "Dean attacked me, the treatments purified him enough to get loose," he paused and she could barely see the outline of his jaw from the light coming in from under the door, but she knew he cocked his head. "Aggie, you know that you do not have to continue to blindly obey him. You are not at his mercy. Not anymore."

She shook her head, gun shaking in her hand; could she end an angel with just this gun? "I don't. . ." She trembled once. "I don't want him to throw me away," she sounded so weak. "He'll just throw me away, Castiel. I can't leave him - I just can't."

Even after everything, she couldn't just let Dean - demon or not - give up on her. If this was obsession, she'd gladly admit to it. If this was love, she didn't want it anymore. She couldn't fall out of love with someone like Dean, someone who she had given everything to. There was no way, and if this was what it took for it to be just them again, she had no choice.

"We all have choices, Aggie," she jumped at Castiel's monotone voice.

"Stay out of my head," she managed through shaky lips. "Stay," she ordered, catching him nod through the darkness. "Can you. . .can you heal yourself?"

"Yes, but it may take me a moment."

She nodded and gave him no more room to speak, wrenching the door open and sliding back out into the hallway. She felt ungrateful using Dean's breathing techniques on her own hunt, but they calmed her racing heart and made her hands more steady, though she still felt increasingly sick and chilly. The bunker was nearly silent, but there was the faint whir of machinery in the walls, in other rooms, the subtle shift of her skin over the reflective tiles. Her breath seemed amplified by the broad hallways and she found the techniques were beginning to lessen in efficiency the more she moved.

And then she was pinned.

She screamed as her back connected hard against the wall, a knee shoved up into the apex of her thighs, bruising a still tender territory. His eyes were obsidian and angry, hammer clenched in his left hand as she dropped the gun from her right. He was breathing in that voice again, the one that was too deep and echoed back every letter ominously.

"You fucking let him get away," he snarled. "Didn't even try -"

And then he was wrenched from her, tumbling to her right with the ringing of metal still in the air. Instinct had the gun in her hand and raised to his attacker, but upon seeing Sam standing there, with a frying pan of all things, she breathed a shaky sigh and lowered the gun.

"You okay," she nodded, paused and then shook her head, looking back at Dean, who was swaying to his feet. "Get back," Sam ordered, dropping the pan.

Dean groans and shakes his head as he swaggers to his feet, glaring with coal black eyes at Aggie. "You little whore," the words hit hard but she doesn't flinch. "I can't wait to tear you apart," his eyes flicker to Sam and he smirks. "I'll make you watch."

"Dean," Sam rumbles. "Let us help you!"

" _I don't need your fucking help_ ," Dean roared. "Don't you fucking get it?! I never needed your fucking help! I wanted to stay this way, I wanted that dumb bitch before I knew just how low she'd stoop against me! And then you came in and just destroyed everything!!"

"Dean."

He snarled and whipped around, quickly assaulted by a blast of light from Castiel's palm. Sam shielded Aggie from it but she felt the heat around them, heard an agonizing wail pull from Dean's lips but she clung to Sam. Whatever it was, she could swear she heard singing somewhere in there, between the high pitched note making her ears sting; Sam's right ear bled. Just as quickly as it had started, there was a soft pop and the air died, cooled and Sam hesitantly let Aggie out of his grasp. Dean was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious but muttering in his sleep, in a demonic voice and Cas was swaying, staring down at him with a deeply hurt face.

Aggie tucked her gun into the back of her jeans and hurried to Cas' side, grunting under his weight when he leaned on her but feeling comfort in the angels warm presence. "He will be unconscious for some time," Castiel murmured, looking down at Aggie. "You need to assist Sam in taking Dean back to the. . .dungeon."

Sam actually chuckled at that, but it was tired and muffled by his hands scrubbing his face. "Nah, I got this," Sam waved a hand at the pair. "Aggie go get him comfortable, work on healing what Dean damaged."

Aggie nodded, much to Castiel's protest but he didn't seem to mind the assistance as he pointed Aggie towards the library. She dropped him into one of the chairs and it creaked briefly under his weight, a groan coming from her as she arched her back at the knots forming; she would usually lead Dean to rub her down. . .of course, it ended in sex for him.

"What's wrong with me," she whispered to no one in particular, sinking down into the chair beside Castiel.

He let out a quick pant and rocked his head to look at her, his brow furrowed and arched in sympathy. "You'd do anything for him," it sounded like a statement and a question.

Aggie smiled bitterly and looked up at the ceiling. "You have no idea."

"Actually, I do," she looked over at him again, saw a rosy dusting to his cheeks. "Sam had me. . .find you when he could not. You are very good."

"Dear Lord," Aggie ran an embarrassed hand over her mouth. "How long -"

"The whole thing - I had to know where you went next."

"Are you kidding me," Aggie groaned.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said sheepishly, slowly tugging off his overcoat. "Sam insisted - I told him nothing."

"Well at least there's that," her eyes flickered as she watched him wince, eyes focusing on the buttons on his shirt. "Hold still," she sighed.

He did as she said, some sort of repayment for invading her privacy between she and Dean. She undid the buttons in silence, even helping him out of the shirt, dropping the garments to the floor. She was so small, still a child to even Sam, Castiel could understand the appeal to Dean with his soulnessness. Still pure, even with what Dean and Crowley had her carry out; there was something wrong though, he would say nothing until this passed over. There was enough for her to worry about than his questioning.

"I expected an angel to look more. . ."She cocked her head as she stared at his chest unabashedly. "Glorious, I suppose? Angelic?"

A chuckle. "This is just a vessel," her eyes focused on where Dean had cut him open, a deep but small wound. "His name was Jimmy. . .he was a good man."

"He was beautiful," she murmured. "But I still expected more."

"If you could see me as I truly am, you would not survive I am afraid."

She waved a hand. "I'm just honored to be sitting near one. Such a common place. . ."

They lapsed into gentle silence and Aggie found extreme comfort in it, even though she expected that with a holy presence beside her. He worked carefully around the wound, making Aggie wonder what Dean had attacked him with - had he told her? She couldn't remember, she was still examining every little nick on his skin, every freckle, the ripple of his abdomen; definitely expected an angel to not have a slight roll when he sat. Even as a demon, Dean still spoke fondly of him when she asked, of course the words would soon be followed by some kind of venom to erase the idea that he missed his old family.

"You stare more than he does."

Aggie and Castiel jumped at the sound of Sam entering the room, saw how tired he was. "Is he going to be cured this time," Aggie stood, placing a hand subconsciously on Castiel's shoulder. "He's not gonna get loose is he?"

San shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No, no this time we're gonna watch him more carefully. He's still unconscious and the treatment is halfway through," he paused. "You don't have to worry about this, Aggie. Once its over --"

"Don't tell me I can go back to a normal life," she shook her head. "I can't. There's nowhere for me to go - I thought all I had was Dean and Crowley and even then. . ." She swallowed. "I'm not leaving him."

"I figured," Sam quirked his lips in the corner. "Well, you can always come into the Hunter lifestyle - Dean's trained you right. You have a grasp of what it means, don't you?"

Aggie nodded slowly. "I have the basics," she felt sick to her stomach. "I just. . .can we talk about this once he's better? Please?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "Fine, fine but we will have to talk about it eventually. You're still a minor and if you stay there'll either have to be some claiming or we're gonna have to basically erase you."

She let out a slow breath. "I'd rather you just erase me," she looked between the two men. "I'm gonna go make something to eat. . .anyone else hungry?"

"I can assist," Castiel stood. "I need to wash my clothing."

Aggie refrained from arching an eyebrow in questioning but nodded slowly. "I'll help you do that," she paused while Castiel gathered his clothes. "I'll stay up until he's cured," she was almost stern speaking to Sam.

He nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "I figured," he paused. "I'll need you, Castiel. Soon."

The angel nodded. "I will try to be fast," he looked expectantly to Aggie. "Shall we?"

She nodded and started for where he pointed, Castiel held back by Sam. "And Cas," he looked over at the younger Winchester.

"Yes?"

"Just. . .don't, okay?"

Cas opened his mouth to speak but then paused, nodding. "I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you lovely readers, here enjoy.  
> Ignore spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry

Aggie doesn't know what to think about Castiel - the angel - but she does like that he is over enthusiastic about the strangest things. Like her cooking, which isn't good but it was gonna be good enough for her - and then he admitted he wanted to try some of it. So of course, many minutes of frustrated huffing and hand flapping later, Aggie finally gives in and makes him a bowl of. . .whatever it was supposed to be - she'd just grabbed familiar things from the cabinet and thrown them together.

"I. . .didn't even know angels ate," Aggie murmured as she rinsed their bowls, Castiel hovering just over her shoulder.

"Its complicated," he murmured and she jumped. "I cannot feel Dean any longer. . .we do not have much longer to wait before he is cured."

Aggie nodded, cheek throbbing faintly. "He's not gonna like to hear what he's done," she murmured.

Castiel nodded. "No, he will not like that all," he paused. "Especially what he did to you. He will hate himself for that."

Aggie sighed, turning around to lean back against the counter. "He shouldn't," she said softly. "It wasn't his fault."

Castiel hummed under his breath. "We are aware of that," he stated. "However, Dean will not see it that way."

"So he must really blame himself for things that are out of his control," she murmured and Castiel nodded with a exasperated expression. "He's. . .he's really a sweet guy, isn't he," she didn't know, couldn't know because for a year now she's been tossed around by a damn demon.

Castiel nodded softly, a strange look on his face. "Dean is a good man," he started. "He has gotten lost many, many times but he has done enough for the world that things can be looked over. . .he and Sam have saved the world more than necessary," he ran a hand over his face. "And if he breaks a vase I'm positive he will blow it out of proportion."

Aggie chuckled lightly, wiping her hands off on her jeans. "I see that," she said softly. "A couple times, there was. . . _something_ that slipped past the demon's control. . ." She trailed off.

Castiel nodded, smiling fondly. "I've known Dean and Sam for quite some time," he said. "Both are good men and even better friends."

Aggie smiled as best she could and rubbed Castiel on the arm. "Sam's got everything under control," she murmured. "You should have your friend back soon."

"Final dose," Aggie and Cas looked up, seeing Sam haggard and a little hopeful. "You. . .you want to be there," he was looking at Aggie. "You don't have to be, but I think you want to."

Aggie swallowed thickly, looking between Castiel and Sam before she nodded. She shouldn't, she knew now that seeing what he did would hurt Dean but she wanted to see him. She wanted to embrace him, tell him how happy she was that he was fixed - but would she really? She'd loved a demon, loved the slight thrill and the fact that sometimes, the demon was kind to her and only her. . .but that was a selfish thought. He wasn't hers, he was Sam's brother and Castiel's friend and above all Dean needed to be human.

Aggie trailed behind Sam as they entered the repurposed boiler room. "Jesus," she breathed as her eyes fell to a wrung out Dean who sat slumped against the chains. "You sure he's alright?"

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his sweat slick hair. "I'm sure," he muttered. "Just exhausted."

Aggie nodded, stepping over to the far wall and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll stay out of your way for now," she murmured, chills running down her spine as Dean groaned.

He shook his head softly, muttering something beneath his breath before he slowly raised his head. She wanted his eyes to be black, for some reason - a comfort, if you will - but instead they were that soft green, like dying moss. He blinked a few times, looking up at Sam and Cas, Sam giving him a slightly worn and small smile. Dean must have not seen Aggie, so she kept to the side, wanting to cushion the transition for him.

"Welcome back, Dean," Sam said in a gruff voice; Dean just stared at him. Sam swallowed thickly and looked over at Aggie, who was thankfully eclipsed by shadows so Dean didn't seem to react when he followed Dean's eyes. "Uh. . .there's someone that wants to say hello. . ." He gestured for Aggie to come forward.

"Dean," Aggie questioned softly, shifting her hair slightly to hide her bandaged cheek. "You with us?"

Dean nodded, tugging at the chains slightly. "I'm with you," he rasped hoarsely.

Aggie smiled softly and crouched down in front of him. "Hey handsome," she murmured gently and cupped the side of his face in her hand. "How you feeling?"

Dean choked out a laugh. "Like shit," he muttered.

Aggie shook her head. "Let me get these off you, yeah," she said, keeping her voice low and soothing as she took the key from Sam and unlocked the chains.

He rubbed his wrists, staring down where he had broke skin and it had yet to mend. Human. . .he was human again. . .and she was still. . .here. . .

Dean looked up then, watching Aggie stand and caught that faint glimpse of what he had done, the bandages seeped with blood and her smile still so kind it made his stomach roll. He shook his head slightly as he stood, towering over her and suffocating in the silence of the room. She winced when he grasped the side of her face, his other hand peeling the bandage off gently and he tried to swallow but couldn't when he saw the gangly scarring from human nails - his nails - down her face. She reaches up and pulled his hand down, hearing the bandage give a gross flop against the concrete floor.

"I did that, didn't I," Dean choked out, fingers hovering over the slashed flesh.

Aggie swallowed. "It's not as bad as it looks," she murmured softly and reached up to grasp his wrist in a loose grip.

Dean shook his head, eyes wide with horror. "I hurt you," he stated and trying to pull away but she tightened her grip.

"Listen to me," Aggie said firmly and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It was NOT your fault. You weren't in control," she paused. "I do not blame you. I don't hate you any other stupidly assumed thought that is running through your head."

Dean stares down at her for a long time, the silence in the room proving to be too much before he just shook his head. He brushed her hands off and rubbed a hand down his face, stomping out of the room. Aggie stared at her hands - that were shaking - before she looked to Sam and Cas in desperation. She heard a door slam shut somewhere in the bunker and it made her jump; was he angry with her or. . .?

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "He's not angry with you," he assured her. "He just needs some time to process the past several months."

Aggie nodded, expression pained. "I get it," she sighed. "I do. . .but I just. . ."

Sam nodded. "I get it," he said. "Trust me I do. But this is just how Dean deals."

Aggie sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I think one of you should bandage my face again," she muttered. "They sting."

* * *

He hasn't come out of his room since he went in and Aggie is growing worried. She's standing outside of his door right now, tugging on the hem of her night shorts and staring intently at the doorknob; she can't hear anything from the other side of the door. She'd never felt such hesitance since before she was on the road with him. . .Crowley. . .but she didn't know what to do. He was having a hard time right now and she was pretty sure her bandaged face was the last thing he wanted to see right now but. . .

Aggie swallowed thickly and strummed her knuckles on the door. "D-Dean," she called out and received silence. "Dean please. . .can I come in," still nothing. "Dean please," Aggie pleaded. "I'm worried about you."

She jumped back as the door swung open and Dean stuck his head out. "Don't worry about me I'm just freaking fantastic," he drawled and attempted to shut the door only to have it close on her foot.

"Dammit," Aggie spat and braced a hand against the door frame. "Seriously, just let me in."

Dean groaned, too tired to deal with this shit and let her in. He left the door open and walked away from the door, leaving Aggie to hesitate again at the door. She rocked her jaw back and forth before she stepped into the room, eyes flickering around the strewn clothes and the weapons decorating the walls. They were all so intimidating, coupled with his broad, hunched shoulder as he stood to the left of the bed. He was rubbing the back of his neck, staring down at something in his hand. Aggie shut the door softly behind her and approached him slowly, her hand shaking against the bare slope of his back. But he jerked away and she jumped back, swallowing thickly and looking at him with a blank face.

"How could you. . ." He shook his head and set down what Aggie noticed was a picture; who was the woman? "Why did you leave with me, Aggie? I was a damn demon and you left with me and Crowley -" he paused and she expected his eyes to turn black. "Fucking Crowley," he snarled. "That motherfucker. . .

"Dean," she reached out for him again but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me," Dean growled and Aggie stepped back, actual fear churning in her gut. "Don't touch me ever again," he hissed.

Aggie swallowed and stepped back again, chewing on her lower lip. "What did I do," she whispered.

Dean turned slightly, an odd sheen to his eyes. "Just stay away from me," he muttered. Aggie hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Just go," he barked and she sprinted for the door.

She slammed the door behind her, heart thrumming at a hummingbirds pace; she had to grip the fabric over her heart, feeling it nearly shatter. Aggie licked her bottom lip and pushed off of the door, feeling tears leaking from her eyes as she headed. . .she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from him. This wouldn't last. . .he'd be hers again, she just knew it. He'd get over whatever was wrong with him and he'd love her again. He wouldn't. . .the demon never did that, this was just a little faze is all.

"Aggie," the young girl jumped and skittered back a step, wide eyes coming up to Castiel; where the Hell had he come from? "Aggie, are you okay? Has something happened to Dean," his brow was gently creases in concern and his hand hesitated around her elbow.

Aggie's lips trembled as they parted, eyes rolling around his face before she hung her head. "Dean - Dean he - he screamed at me and he kicked me out of his room," she shook her head fiercely and looked back up at Castiel; she was really crying this time. "Why is he being so mean? I thought. . .I. . ."

Castiel sighed and pulled her against him. "I am sorry, Aggie," he murmured soothingly. "Truly I am."

Aggie nodded, sobbing openly against the cool fabric of his ever-present trench coat. She hadn't cried in so long and she deserved this, she deserved something - but she didn't want it to be Castiel. She wanted to curl up with Dean and cry, beg him to love her again -

"I just - I didn't think he was capable of hurting me like that."

Cas shook his head, wrapping his arms around her shuddering shoulder. "I'm sure he'll get over whatever is bothering him soon enough," he said gently. "For now, you must simply be patient."

Aggie shook her head and pulled back a little, fisting her hands tightly in his coat. "A year," she whispered. "I mean. . .I get this is a bit much for him but doesn't he understand it's a lot for me too? I-I love him and he just -"

And then there it was, a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Lips shaking, hands flexing around her upper arms and Aggie lets out a small gasp. Her eyes, misty with tears, stare up at Castiel in immense confusion. Cas looked down in his own bubble of confusion, like he didn't really know what he had just done but he didn't look close to apologizing.

"Castiel," Aggie questioned softly, looking up at him through her lashes. "What was that?"

Cas shook his head, blinking several times. "Um a kiss," he murmured, trailing a hand down her arm to hold her hand. "I only know that I could not bear to see you so sad and that seems to. . .

Aggie let out a shaky breath and looked up at him fully. "Castiel, are you. . ." she asked.

He blinked a few times, her hand becoming heavy in his when he didn't answer right away; she felt the same. For someone like Aggie - whose first and only relationship was with a demon-turned man throwing a fit in his bedroom - the look Castiel was giving her was definitely alien. If he said no and the kiss was experimental, her heart would be crushed but. . .she'd known him for a short time, but she could tell he wasn't a cruel person - or rather, angel. Which caused a new flurry of feelings to blur inside of Aggie.

"I suppose," he murmured and purses his lips slightly. "I've. . .watched you long enough, I've admired the strength you have grown into with having to handle both Crowley and Dean. . .but you are his."

Aggie shook her head, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "Not anymore," she muttered sadly. "He doesn't want me anymore."

Castiel sighed and brushed back the hair from the bandaged side of her face. "I'm sure he will come around," he assured her.

Aggie choked out a laugh. "Do you always put others before yourself," she asked. "It's awfully chivalrous of you."

He smiled a little. "I am an angel of the Lord," he murmured and it sounded practiced. "I must take care of you humans. . .you seem to have a hard time coping with this world."

Aggie swallowed thickly, running her thumb over one of his buttons. "Some of us a little more than others," she managed and looked up at him. "I. . .I don't know what to do, Castiel," she whispered.

"And I cannot tell you what to do either," Castiel murmured gently, still toying with her hair; it gave her a funny feeling.

Aggie sighed and hung her head. "Can I-can I stay with you tonight," she asked. "I just. . .don't want to be alone. . ."

Castiel coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I suppose so," he muttered. "It would be the chivalrous thing after all."

Aggie chuckled a little and nodded. "It would," she hesitated and looked back over her shoulder. "You don't have a room, I'm guessing," she looked back up at him, head cocked.

Castiel shook his head and Aggie was pulling him along before he could protest. "I do not sleep," he muttered. "I do not require a room - Sam has given you you're own, I assume?"

Aggie nodded but said nothing, feeling oddly strange able to pull an angel behind her so easily. As they passed Dean's room, she still heard silence and ducked her head, picking up her pace until she was basically running down the hallway. Was this what a panic attack felt like? Everything felt tight in her chest, her head hurt and Castiel's hand was hot in hers.

"Aggie," Castiel questioned as she all but slammed into her room and backed herself against the far wall.

"I can't. . ." She muttered. "I can't deal with all of this."

Her eyes darted, her hands clenched at her chest; yeah, definitely a panic attack. She wanted to be mad at Dean, she wanted to hate him and she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and - just, _fuck_!

Castiel gave her a worried look and came to stand in front of her. "Aggie," he murmured. "Aggie, calm down."

She looked up at him, wide eyed. "I don't know what to do," Aggie muttered, dropping her head to rest against his chest. "I just. . .don't know."

Castiel blinked a few times, looking around the dark room. Nothing. It was like the room in a mental ward; for Aggie, its exactly where she felt she needed to be. Castiel swallowed thickly and edged her towards the bed, eyes going slightly wide as she completely collapsed and pulled him back against the bed. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring up at the ceiling with a slightly panicked and slightly blank look; like she wasn't really there.

"Aggie," Castiel murmured, brow furrowed. "Aggie? Can you hear me? Are you okay," he'd never had a human do this to him before. "Aggie," Castiel tried again and nearly yelped when she all but leapt up and straddled his waist.

Her expression was desperate and needy, not something he was generally used to being projected towards him. He'd witnessed the look mainly thrust towards Dean, who was the cause of this look she was giving him. Her body was humming with a kaleidoscope of emotions, each overlapping the other and telling her what she wanted but didn't need - him.

"Do you want me," Aggie asked, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

Castiel swallowed and placed his hands on her hips. "Yes," he stated and she surged down, a sigh of relief coming from her lips. "Just not like that."

Aggie paled and froze, hand shaking w his collar before she was crawling away from him, placing herself in the corner where the bed met two walls. She curled her legs up under herself and shook her head, looking embarrassed and frustrated; her cheeks were a distinct shade of pink.

"No one wants me," she whimpered and Castiel felt his heart clench for her.

"Aggie," he murmured gently and went over to her. "I do desire you, just simply. . .not in that sense."

"Why kiss me then," she bit out and there was a hurt look in her eyes. "Why would you. . .kiss me and then follow me and," she shook her head and fisted her hands in the sheets around her hips. "Why," she snapped.

Castiel shook his head, undeniably cravable with disheveled hair and that genuinely innocent look to his face. "I like you," he insisted. "But. . .there is more to that than the desire to. . .bed you," she furrowed her brow deeply, still appearing hurt. "The demon that bed you, he just wanted to take you Aggie - because that is what demons do. They take innocence. . .and warp it," he gestured to the wall. "That is why Dean is berating himself and pushing you away - that is not how a man acts and he hates himself for allowing that to happen."

Aggie shook her head, seemingly fighting an inner battle before fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks again. "Why does it hurt," she asked. "I loved a demon, so why does it hurt having the man push me away?"

Castiel sighed and stroked a hand through her hair, the act strange but she seemed to be thankful for it. "That I do not have an answer for," he paused and she took the lapse to crawl towards him, craving contact and content to have his cheat swaddling her back; he was confused. "The human heart is a complicated thing," just like the human female apparently.

Aggie snorted through her tears. "No shit, Sherlock," she murmured.

There was a small snort. "You love him," Aggie tightened a fist against the sheets again. "Man or demon. . .you love Dean, that is why it hurts. . .and I cannot fix that," he paused. "You and Dean must try. . .but all in due time."

Aggie swallowed thickly. "Do you think he'll ever. . ." She didn't know how to finish the question, because she didn't know what to ask. Had the demon loved her, or was it all the act of taking? He had only taken her, he had admitted that, had only slept with her once she got his claws in her - so there must have been something there, to make it hurt so fucking bad. "He and I need to talk soon anyway," she murmured. "About Crowley. . ."

Castiel nodded, beginning to toy with her hair again. "Later," he murmured soothingly. "For now, I think that your body and your mind have been put through enough."

Aggie sighed, fighting back a yawn as she leaned back against his chest. "Are you okay with cuddling," she asked sleepily.

Castiel hesitated but shook his head. "I have to objections to it," he replied softly, breath tickling the hair on her neck.

Aggie smiled, before turning over to face him. "Good."

 

* * *

He left them in the bunker, let Castiel console her because it just wasn't his place - the one that destroyed her, trying to fix her?

Yeah, that just didn't feel right to him.

So, while everyone else was asleep - well, Sam was asleep and he could still hear Aggie and Cas muttering together in her room - he slipped out to the garage. She didn't understand why Dean was pushing her away? He had really fucked this one up. . .he may have been in a demon state of mind but -

Dean shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't touch her again, he couldn't even think about her without remembering the shit he had done to her. He'd. . .he'd basically raped her, made it to where she actually thought what he did to her was perfectly acceptable - all that she deserved. He didn't know how to fix this, but he would start with Crowley - he'd start with the shit Crowley had started and Dean would be damned sure he finished it.

"I was just about to come looking for you," Dean mumbled, slowly pressing down on the brakes at a red light.

Crowley yawned. "Oh bore, you're human again," he drawled and rocked his head back and forth against the head rest. "How's lil Aggie? Did my experiment work or is she still a bit of a head case?"

Dean growled and glared at Crowley, pulling off to the side of the road and throwing the car into park. "You piece of shit," Dean snarled, twisting in his seat. "You fucking knew I would want your blood the moment I was cured - _if_ I was and you still let me take her!"

Crowley blinked slowly. "Well yes," he said, as if it was so totally obvious. "You needed something to keep you on check, keep you from bouncing bar-to-bar and fucking every whore you ran across. Demon you seemed pretty content to twist that little girl up like a pretzel. . .and my experiments were carried out quietly - I doubt she remembers a thing."

"That's not the fucking point," Dean snapped. "She's fucking ruined, Crowley! She's just a damn kid and you let me - you're gonna fix her! Clean her memory, send her home, do something!"

Crowley arched his eyebrow. "You think I can really do that," Dean narrowed his eyes. "Her aunt is still all wrapped up with the blood and my pet. . .and you still know what you did - there's no cleaning up your actions with demon magic this time, Dean-O. You're stuck with this."

Dean wanted to tear him to fucking shreds. "You take the shit out right now," Dean snarled. "God dammit - you drew me out, you fucked her head up -"

"And who actually fucked her," Crowley hummed. "The underage little tart, so willing to do whatever the big bad demon wanted? She did things even I wouldn't ask. . .but you loved it - even been replaying it with a hard on since you were human," Dean tensed, his eyes narrowed but there was an undeniable ache in his groin. "Now, you made her into quite the killing machine and with my influence. . .well, I think you should put that little girl to good use," Crowley tapped the side of his nose. "But, I got split BIG plans in the works - well, you know all about that don't you, Dean?"

Dean snarled and reached out, ready to grab Crowley by his fat, smug face but he was gone and Dean was alone in the car. He flexed his fingers in the air for a moment, dropping them with a huff before he twisted to look out the front window again.

"I'm fucked," he muttered, adjusting the hard lump in his jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

She doesn't mind waking up alone, it doesn't scare her like it did at first.

Dean would come and go as he pleased when he was a demon, leaving her for days alone with the Impala, coming back and complaining about the demon proofing still inside of the frame. It wasn't strong. . .unless you got closer to the back of the car, then even Aggie could feel the shift. He had unofficially given her the trunk and the fun things inside of it, always sporting the Blade; she hated that thing.

Aggie mumbled something incoherent beneath her breath as she sat up, blinking against blank walls and inhaling the staleness of the room. Her fingers stretched through the sheets and she buried her face back into the scratchy blanket, feeling where Castiel had been not long ago.

She felt like such a fool, attacking him like that, what was she thinking?

"Idiot," Aggie mumbled and began the arduous task of pushing herself up from the bed.

The room was so blank, so dark and intimidating; there was only the small lamp in the corner giving her a semi-clear path to the door. If she could stomach staying here, she would have to do something to this room. . .or leave it as a cell for all the wrong she had done since day one.

When she opened the door, she glared at the fluorescent light above her head, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she started down the hallway.

This place was so cold, but also warm in a welcoming way. She'd never seen so many books in her life, with such strange titles and colorful bindings. The artifacts that sat in their cases were equally entrancing, but she pushed away from those and continued her search for. . .life. She couldn't hear anything, hadn't seen anyone coming down the hallway. . .

"Oh. . ." Aggie murmured as she came to a stop in the middle of the archives, eyeing the wide eyed, panicky Dean that was frozen in the doorway; she'd never seen him look so like a frightened doe. "I uh. . .good morning," she looked down.

"Uh. . .morning," Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Did you. . .did you sleep well?"

Aggie shifted in place. "Uh, yeah. . .it was fine," she murmured and ran a hand through her hair. "You?"

Dean swallowed, feeing more awkward than he'd ever felt in his life. "I slept fine," he muttered finally.

He couldn't say he slept like shit without her wrapped around him. . .no, that just wouldn't be okay.

Aggie nodded softly, shifting her weight; now what? Should she. . .should she say something? Should she apologize? She didn't know what to do. . .asking for Cas would be a good route to go, maybe. She would settle on the next best thing, just anything to get out of the awkwardness and stifle the butterflies and need in her belly.

"Where's Sam," she cocked her head slightly and saw the muscles in his jaw flex; he was annoyed? She hadn't. . .done anything."I'll just find him myself then. . ."

Aggie turned to walk away but stopped when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he muttered, not meeting her gaze. "I'll take you to him."

Aggie nodded, following behind him as she resisted the urge to scratch at the bandage on her cheek; damn that thing itched. She looked up beneath her bangs, heart fluttering at just the sight of confident muscles flexing beneath a black shirt. She had so much she wanted - _needed_ \- to say to him but. . .

"Just in there," Dean said lowly and pointed towards the open door. "I'll be - nevermind."

Aggie hesitated with a hand on the door frame, also making him hesitate; it gave her some kind of childish hope. She wanted everything to happen like it did when she first met him at the bar, when he flashes her that smile and everything literally seemed to stop for her, everything had become so muffled in the past couple of months. . .this Dean was very human and looked very tired, very confused. He wasn't confidence and swagger, he wasn't winks and sly little smiles right now - he was just Dean.

Aggie licked her bottom lip. "I get it," she said with a bitter little half smile. "Y-You don't want to. . .get close to me because of everything you did," she shook her head. "But. . .you're stuck with me," she bit her lip. "Maybe we can find some sort of common ground?"

His turn to lick his lip, making her only bite hers harder. His eyes flickered around her face, settling slightly on her left before he sighed and shook his head. Her heart dropped when he turned around and started back down the hallway, having to purse her lips to keep from crying. She inhaled sharply and hurried into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her and obviously interrupting whatever Sam was doing because it was suddenly very quiet in the room.

Aggie looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was staring at her slightly bewildered. Dean had led her to his bedroom. . .great. Sam's lips parted slightly and then he sighed and pushed his laptop to the side when he saw her lower lip tremble. Aggie let out a trembling laugh when he opened up his arms but wasted no time in moving around the bed and falling into his arms. She squeezed him as tightly as she could and he muttered something into her hair but Aggie couldn't hear over the muffled sobs into his chest.

"He still hates me," Aggie sobbed, voice muffled by Sam's flannel.

Sam sighed. "He doesn't hate you," he murmured, rubbing a hand down her back. "He's still angry with himself is all."

Aggie shook her head. "I think he blames me a little though," she muttered. "I mean. . .it's not like I tried to stop him or anything."

"What exactly were you supposed to do, Aggie," Sam pushed her back a little, just enough to see her face; the edges of her bandage were inflamed. "Demons don't take the word no very well. . .even if it was Dean, I doubt you would have gotten off Scott free, ya know."

"I _did_ say no," Aggie whispered and his eyes widened. . .immensely. "This guy he. . .attacked me and I was. . .naked under Dean's jacket. . .he tried and I said no but after the flirting and the. . . _everything_ , I just, I guess I just went with it," she shook her head. "But I don't hate him, and he shouldn't hate himself. H-He had no control, right?"

Sam swallowed, knowing that Aggie was in no place to handle the truth at the moment. Dean could choose what to handle when he was a demon, he could have backed off of her. . .

"Right," he stated lowly. "That thing wasn't Dean."

Aggie nodded, loosening her grip on his flannel slightly. "So, he just needs time then," she asked softly, wiping at her eyes.

Sam nodded gently, chin coming to rest in her hair. "Yeah. . .he just needs time," he paused. "I don't know how much time, but he'll come around eventually."

"I don't know if I can handle eventually," Aggie whispered and wiped at her cheeks, wincing at her bandages. "He's the only man I've ever loved or even cared for and I just. . .I understand the whys and everything but he can't just. . .drop me like this " her chest swelled with a sob she suppressed until it burst into an angry cough. "Ow," she whimpered and rubbed her throat tenderly.

Sam sighed and pulled her hard against his chest again, listening to her whimper and plea against him. He'd have to talk to Dean about this, he would have to handle this somehow. He needed to talk to the girl, she was reasonably distraught over what was happening around her.

Sam jumped at the sound of feathers and saw Cas in the doorway; he looked just as concerned as Sam. "Hey," Sam muttered and pulled back slightly from Aggie again. "How about we get you bandages again and Cas takes you somewhere," Cas gave Sam a bewildered look. "Because he would love to, right Cas?"

Castiel coughed and shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. "Of course," he said evenly. "I'd be happy to take Aggie somewhere."

Aggie turned her face towards him, flushing slightly as the memory of last night flashed through her mind. "Thanks, Cas," she murmured and sat up as Sam pulled away to go get her bandages. "I appreciate it."

Cas hesitated but entered the room, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. He half heartedly copied her motions, holding his hands in his lap and twisting his fingers around themselves. Aggie noticed and giggled slightly, clasping her hands together firmly; he did the same.

"Thank you, by the way," Aggie murmured and licked her lips when Castiel cocked his head at her. "For uh. . .putting up with me last night," she reached out and pat his knee. "I really appreciated it. . ."

"I would not consider it putting up with," Castiel murmured, placing a hesitant hand on her knee. "I was more than amenable to providing comfort."

Aggie nodded, hair falling forward to shield her face. "I-I know," she muttered. "It's just. . .I did kind of jump you."

Cas glanced at her from the side of his eye, unable to stop his gaze from resting on her bandaged cheek. "I could heal you if you asked," he stated. "You do know that, right?"

Aggie nodded softly and cupped the bandage; it pulsed beneath her touch. "I just. . .I don't know," she lowered her hand back to her lap and smiled softly at him. "I just don't want you too," she paused and sighed, pushing her hair back. "Now, if you could heal up Dean. . ."

"I cannot," Cas said firmly and looked up at Sam, who reentered the room with the med kit in hand. "That would mean erasing his memories and that is an arduous task that I do not have the. . .juice, as Dean would say, to do that," he paused and sighed himself. "He has already sought out Crowley to do just that with no luck. Crowley will not help him - and I am afraid Crowley has bigger plans at the moment."

Aggie nodded. "We should probably find out what they are, huh," she questioned, wincing slightly as Sam peeled off her old bandage.

"Probably," Sam muttered before spreading antibiotic cream over the partially healed gashes. "But, not until you're fully healed and Dean get's most of his head back."

Cas nodded in agreement. "Once Sam is done, I will take you anywhere you would like to go," he said softly. "And Sam will speak to Dean."

Sam nodded grimly as he pressed a lead of tape against her cheek and Aggie jerked away slightly, giving him a small smile that she was okay. She wasn't okay, not in the slightest, but they didn't need to see anymore blubbering and wallowing in self pity. Everything would work itself out, she hoped, soon and they could all focus on the main problem:

_What was Crowley up too?_

* * *

"You know, you can't just shut that kid out, right?"

Dean groaned and let his head rock back on the sofa, fingers flexing over where his arm was balanced alongside his shoulder. He looked up and over at Sam, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, the mother of all bitch faces on. Dean sighed and rocked his head forward onto his chest, taking a lengthy sip of the beer he had been working on and smacking his lips.

"Okay," he clapped his hands together and pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, let me have it!"

Sam sighed and pushed off of the doorframe. "Dean you. . .you knew what you were doing the whole time as a demon and you just - you fucked up a teenage girl! She doesn't know what to do after nearly a year of brainwashing from you and whatever Crowley did to her," Sam shook his head, hair flying everywhere. "You can't just shut her out and expect it to all go away! Until she's legal, she's our responsibility! She's not going anywhere and you have to say something - anything - to her."

"What should I say, huh," Dean snapped. "Sorry I twisted ya up like a pretzel and fucked ya every which way? Took your life? Fucked you up from ever having a decent fucking life? Want me to tell her to just crawl back into bed with me - because that's what she wants," he sighed and angrily scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do, believe me if I knew how to fix it I would but right now I'm running on empty."

"So you just toss her off onto Cas," Sam shook his head. "She tried to. . .she tried to jump him," Dean's eyes flickered up to Sam's and he snapped his fingers at Dean. "There it is," he pointed. "You like her! You actually care for her!"

"So what," Dean snapped. "I'm not touching her, I-I can't," he ran a hand down his face, eyes flickering to the Mark; it glowed red and burned as hot. "Not when I have some ounce of self control now," he clenched his fist. "Where did they go," he murmured and grabbed his beer again.

Sam sighed. "I'm not dropping this," Dean sighed. "But I don't know where they went," he paused. "Why did you go to Crowley?"

Dean froze, but only for a minute, then he downed the last sip of alcohol. "I was gonna get him to fix her," he whispered and set the beer bottle down with a loud clink. "Make him fix what I did, what he did - give her aunt back to her, fix her face. . .but he wouldn't do it."

"What is this," Sam questioned as he pulled out the small vial of. . .whatever that thing was; when it was exposed to Dean, it flailed and writhed, curving up the entire surface of the glass facing him. "It came out of Aggie," Dean's eyes darkened. "She said Crowley was feeding it to her - to make her more compliant or something."

Dean sighed, shaking his head as he approached Sam. "Its a demon," Sam's eyes widened and Dean took the vial. "Well, not one we're used to dealing with. . .but basically the same concept," he shook the vial and the substance snapped back into a pointless ball. "Aggie was the only one the stuff was tried on. . .Crowley wants to get it into an angel," he passed the vial back to Sam. "It won't turn the angel into a demon, won't kill it. . .possess it, so they'll work for Crowley. So he won't have to just rely on what money and power gets ya."

"Because that isn't enough," Sam murmured and tucked the vial away, looking at Dean from under his brow. "I'm serious about talking to her," Dean sighed. "You have to say something - anything. She. . .she really cares about you Dean and this is tearing her up."

Dean stared at Sam like he was something gross stuck to his shoe, but Sam didn't care. He couldn't stand seeing such a confused girl so distraught; she didn't know what to do and this was already spelling downhill fast. He was thankful Cas had taken some sort of liking to her or he was sure she would have tumbled away out of reach by now.

"Fine. . ." Dean mumbled and looked down. "Fine, I'll. . .figure out something."

Sam nodded softly. "Just do it before she does something stupid, okay?"

Dean sighed and nodded again, running his fingers back through his hair; Sam nodded and turned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Don't think it could be any worse than doing me. . ."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, I cannot begin to apologize or beg for forgiveness but I guess I can try to start with an explanation.  
> Some of you may or may not know what Fallout is, even if you don't, I have been completely obsesses with their new release and have been playing the game non-stop for two weeks and have been writing thing after thing for the game and its most adorable and attractive (well, Strong is a super mutant so just adorable and that's iffy depending on your perspective) characters and that means neglecting these poor things. But I'm working back into them slowly but surely, and I figured Aggie deserved an update.  
> Thank you for your patience and also for giving Meow the love it has gotten because I just giggle when I write it, okay?  
> More notes at the end, but let me say this is a filler and I apologize but the main action of this story is coming soon.

He takes her to see the water because. . .well, because she _asked_ him too.

She had gotten sick when he flew her away, a little bewildered when her feet hit sand, where as they had been firmly planted on concrete only moments before. Castiel supposed Dean had never used his demonic powers too much around Aggie, otherwise she would not have been so spooked by something so simple.

He understands her desire to sit and watch the waves, he likes to watch things too. Humans, animals, even the wind through the trees, Castiel enjoyed taking in everything that the world had to offer.

Aggie just wanted water.

"Used to swim before. . .before everything," she rubbed at the corner of her eye with the sleeve of her shirt. "Before Dean, before Crowley, before my mom died. . ." She chuckled weakly. "I was a normal damn girl. . .now I'm an excellent marksman. . .woman. . ." She sighed.

Castiel gave Aggie a side glance, watching her push back her hair and sigh again at the ocean. It was getting cold, even Castiel could feel that, but Aggie showed no other signs of being bothered by the chill aside from the bumps on her exposed skin.

Castiel could see what the demonic Dean had, she was still pure even after everything.

"Can you uh. . .not. . .stare at me," she chewed on her bottom lip softly.

Castiel did look away, staring down at his hands clasped in his lap. Aggie wrapped her arms tighter around her, wishing she could lean into Castiel but that would seem. . .she supposed inappropriate would have to do. She didn't want to cuddle up to him, she wanted Dean God dammit but he wouldn't even look at her. Would there ever be a time he would decide it was okay for them to interact? Would he ever be able to stomach the sight of her again?

"Crowley and Dean had you hunting demons?"

Aggie peered sideways at the angel, wiggling in her seat a little. "Yeah. . .yeah, if there was one sent out to collect a soul where they weren't supposed to or if they turned, if they fled, if they just pissed Crowley off. . .send me. I won't say it was all bad -- because it wasn't. I honestly don't know if I would take any of that back."

"You're telling the truth," Aggie nodded and Castiel furrowed his brow. "I will not ask you why again, but I will ask would you take the choice to leave if Dean willed it?"

Aggie's head snapped up and her eyes looked livid, her face genuinely intimidating -- were he not who he was. Aggie was a small girl, she was average, she was not the typical girl Dean went for, and yet Castiel knew Dean had his affections for the girl.

"No," she said firmly. "No I can't. . .I can't do that, even if he would never want me again. . .I can't leave him. Dean is all I have now. . .and you. . .and Sam I suppose."

Castiel hummed, patting the side of his thigh and looking up at a twisting cloud that swayed all on its on. "He wants me to bring you back," he said slowly. "At this minute, I suppose I should do as he says, yes?"

"How. . .he prays to you," Castiel nodded softly. "I guess we should go and see what he wants."

Castiel nodded, brow furrowed as they both stood from the bench. "He sounds. . .distressed, and yet his voice. . .he is calm."

Aggie frowned. "That's not. . .good."

Castiel reached out and grasped her upper arm, sending Aggie's head into a spiral before she was pulled away from Castiel. She blinked slowly, leaning into the warmth at her back, looking up into Dean's green eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one holding her, it was Sam, who looked as worried as Dean.

 _Comforting_.

"You okay," Sam questioned, his thumb rubbing an awkward little circle on the inside of her elbow.

Aggie nodded, her head a little fuzzy; Castiel frowned over Dean's head. "That's uh. . .tell me that's kind of normal."

"I suppose it would be," Castiel murmured. "It wasn't the first time you have been moved like this, but you seem to have trouble handling the side effects."

"Real helpful," Dean mumbled, eyes creased over with worry as he looked back to Aggie. "We had to call you both back, its important."

Aggie looked up, eyes slightly startled as Sam eased her to her feet in one easy movement. "What happened? Is it Crowley?"

Dean frowned, raising to his full height above her; her head was swimming again. "Actually. . .yeah, he's made his move."

"I'm surprised you two didn't know," Sam mumbled. "Dean and I were just sitting here and then cue splitting headache and a vision. . .I don't know what it was but we could hear Crowley saying something about how he was _going to get Aggie back, that's a promise_ ," Sam's face crinkled like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Why would he want her back so bad?"

"The first experiment," Dean mused. "I would wanna get the first successful test run of my fucked up plan back."

"I'm n-not going back with h-him," Aggie sputtered with big eyes. "You're not gonna let me right? H-He'll kill me, Dean!"

"Why would he kill you," Castiel questioned and then he garnered the desperate attention from the young girl.

"Because I'm another loose end," she rubbed her hands together. "He already told me -- he would kill me if Dean was cured, or if Dean left me," her eyes lingered on the tense man. "He needed something to. . .control the demon and I guess. . .I worked. The demon is gone though. . .and I know too much."

"Of course he wants to go mafia on us," Dean rubbed his hands firmly up and down his face. "So, does it come down to we have to kill Crowley or what? Because I am one hundred percent done with his shit anyway."

Castiel shook his head softly, Sam looked between Dean and Aggie, Aggie looked to Sam. She didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, Dean didn't know what to do, Cas didn't know what to do.

Except _wait_.

* * *

_"Hold it like this, aim and shoot. Pretty simple, unless you're an idiot."_

_Aggie cringed and muttered something beneath her breath, but he didn't drag it out of her, so Aggie edged to breathe a sigh of relief._

_She looked down the sight of the bulky pistol, her fingers tight around the grip but her shoulders loose. It was like when he made her get drunk, chortled and told her to stay loose when she was falling off the roof of the car; okay, maybe that was a bad example._

_She jumped when she fired, looking over the edge of the gun to her target and watched it tumble down from the fence post to the ground. She swallowed, shakily lowering the gun and then she beamed up at Dean. He was staring at the fence post with slight approval and also. . .he was impressed._

With her.

_"I-I did it," she gripped the sleeve of his shirt and waved her gun at the post. "I shot it off on the second try!"_

_He grew a slightly disgruntled look when she jumped up and down but began to cackle when she pulled the trigger by accident and the round echoed in the empty air around them. She looked up at him sheepishly, her cheeks a tender pink that he ate up with a spoon._

_She squeaked as he jerked her to his hip, his teeth grazing those hot, tender cheeks. She trembled against his side, splaying her free hand against his side._

_"You are easy to get going," he murmured, his head ducking to nuzzle her throat. "How about I show you somethin' new when we get back to the motel?"_

_She sputtered for a moment and her fingers curled in his shirt, her brow creasing when he cocked a knee into her sex. "D-Dean please," she muttered, leaning back with his arm basically the only thing holding her up as she rocked against his thigh. "_ Dean _," she whimpered._

_"Seems I chose the right lil tart for you to play with," Dean growled against her throat when the accent broke through the air; Aggie tensed._

_"You better have a good reason for interrupting me," Dean snarled, his eyes black when Aggie looked up at him._

_Crowley waves a hand, face dismissive. "Don' flash ya eyes at me, young man, I'm not scared of you."_

_"What do you want, Crowley," Dean snapped, hugging Aggie impossibly closer to his side. "We were busy."_

_"Mhm, well I need your girlfriend there, just fer a lil while," he held out a hand to the hesitant Aggie. "Sweetheart, you can come peacefully or I can drag ya back."_

_"Like Hell you will," Dean snapped and then his face ironed out before he looked down at Aggie. "Go on then," he nudged her towards Crowley like a horse does a foal; she even stumbled like one. "I'll pick ya up when the jobs over, like always babe."_

_"Dean --"_

_"Don't ruin the calm, babe," he said, a warning edge in his voice. "Don't worry, a week and I'll be back."_

_Crowley gripped her wrist tightly and black swirled around the edges of Dean's vision. "I think New Orleans would be a good start," he chirped, looking more than smug. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."_

_"I'll kill you, Crowley," Dean promised, a sudden ease coming over his face. "See ya later, sweetheart," he winked at Aggie before he was gone._

_In the blink of an eye._

* * *

She was asleep on the couch when he came in, not entirely, but close enough for him to slip up and stare at her for awhile. She was so small, curled in as tight a ball as possible and a knot twisted in his stomach when he realized that was protection and from him keeping her in that damn car for months.

Then the red gauze on her face.

He could see the jagged edges uncovered on the edge of her jaw, rough and pulsing red. He did that, he did that because she was trying to get him fixed. He was a monster, he had destroyed an innocent girl because he wanted someone submissive to fuck.

He was a monster.

"D-Dean," she mumbled, her eyes blinking hazily and her fingers reaching for him. "Dean is that you?"

He cringed, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah its me, sweetheart."

Her eyes opened a little more, watching him sit beside her on the couch. "Are you still mad at me, Dean?"

"I'm not mad at _you_ , Aggie," he sighed, running a hand down his face. "I'm mad at myself."

"But you didn't --"

"I _hurt_ you, Aggie," he snapped, giving her a desperate look. "What I did. . .no one should ever do what I did to you, let happen what happened," he shook his head. "I'm a monster, Aggie."

"No you're not," she swallowed loudly, shaking her head. "Dean, you're not a monster, its what was inside of you that was a monster."

"It _was_ me," he looked down. "It wasn't just some demon in a shell, it was me without boundaries and I. . ."

She hesitated, torn between scooting closer and the rational thing -- _give him some space_. But she chose the former, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face tucking into his neck. He tensed up beneath her, her breath in his ear and the feel of her touching the bare skin of his arm. He didn't come in here for this, he came in here to be alone, he shouldn't have lingered, should have ran, should have walked off when she called his name.

"You were so scary," she whispered. "But I. . .I felt so safe with you. You never really hurt me. . .until we tried to fix you, then you got so mad at me. . .I didn't want you to hate me."

Dean swallowed thickly and pried her arms off of him, registering the hurt on her face. "Aggie I --"

"I don't care," she snapped, but her face looked more scared than mad. "Dean I -- I don't know anything else now. I can't just. . .go back, leave, Crowley will find me and kill me. Or demons will come and I -- I won't know what to do without you there to protect me. I still don't know how to go about a day without you or Crowley behind me and I. . .it scares me to think you're going to push me away for good at some point," she shook her head. "Please, you can't do that to me. I'll do anything."

Dean stared at her for a long time, eyes lingering around her face, her new scars, her big, wet eyes. He didn't know what to do, to be honest. Even if she wasn't attached, she could never go back out there. She lived the life of a hunter now, she would never be normal. Even if it was over, if Crowley was gone and she could let go -- the life wouldn't.

"I've fucked you up enough," he mumbled.

"So what," she shook her head, a childish determination in her eyes. "I don't want you to push me away, Dean, not now. Not after everything," she hesitated. "Dean, there was. . .one point where you said you only wanted me happy and I. . .believed you."

"Kid, you don't even know me," he sighed. "You knew a demon."

"Then why can't I start now," she inched towards him.

"Because its enough, Aggie," he stood abruptly, making her look up in terror. "I've done _enough!_ I don't need to fuck you up anymore!"

She hesitated again, hung her head slightly. "You really don't want me anymore," she mumbled.

It hurt.

It honestly hurt, because he had basically worshipped this kid that had worshipped him in return. Yeah he fucked her, but it was mighty and it was personal to him, even as a demon. And she was taking it hard, he could see that, but he had never been in this situation before. He had never wanted to care about anyone this much aside from Sam.

He also didn't want to fuck Sam, but for the love of all that was holy he wanted to _ravage_ this girl.

It was taking every ounce of self control to not fuck her like when he was a demon, listen to her scream and moan, beg him for more, tighten up around his cock when she --

"God dammit," he snapped and her eyes flew up, but not before he pinned her back against the couch.

"Dean --"

" _Shut up_ ," he glared, but it was half hearted. "Just shut up, Aggie."

She closed her lips and stared up at him, confused but expectant, waiting, patient, begging.

He was going back to Hell for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as stated in the previous authors note, I have been working on stories for Fallout 4 quite obsessively and I am trying to get back into Supernatural (which isn't hard but these damn ideas).  
> Now, a few things are gonna happen -- for one, Aggie will be updated sooner rather than later because the next chapter I plan to be mostly smutty, smut, smut, smut and that takes up a lot of the chapter sooooo it will be done faster.  
> Okay two, Rosie is being basically redone, but maybe only starting from chapter three or four because those have nothing to do with the main plot I've reworked to suit a new idea.  
> Cusp is being almost completely redone as well, but the basic plot still survives, I just hate the chapters.  
> Marceline will also be updated sooner rather than later because the post-apocalypse and rough sex has definitely been rocking my world lately thanks to Fallout 4 so there's also that. If I have missed anything, and I know I have but these are just my main stories, that means they are being worked on as we speak. I just needed to address plot changes and the stories with the biggest update gaps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted this to be so much longer. . .and better, but things got in the way and. . .ya know

He wants to say it's the last thing he wants, that he doesn't want to do this, that he feels dirty, that he should run away from her. . .

But for the love of God, she still makes those noises.

When he was a demon, he never had time for teasing her; sure, there was the heavy petting and shit, but its not the same when he isn't blinded by lust. She cooed and she stutters, her hands fumble and she doesn't want to let him go, doesn't want one space of skin not connecting, but he wants to keep hearing those noises.

"D-Dean," she whimpers, arching her stomach up into his mouth, her shirt bunched beneath her small breasts. "Dean please," her head rolled back as his hands kneaded the insides of her thighs.

"Ssh," he murmured, eyes trained on her lips as they parted.

His eyes flickered down and then back up before he paused, building her tension before he ducked his mouth against the soaked crotch of her shorts. She let out a series of whimpers and stutters, her back arching off of the couch. He inhaled her musk as he ran his tongue up and down the damp cloth, feeling her tender lips around the seam.

Fuck she was _wet_ and utterly delicious, he could sit there between those thighs of hers for hours.

Her fingers dug into his hair, her hips pushing her pussy into his mouth. His hands gripped the backs of her thighs and spread her open, his tongue teasing the tendon of her groin before he slipped it past soaked fabric, finding her honey pot. She cried out and tightened her fingers in his hair, which of course made him groan because even the few days without it felt way too fucking long.

"Dean," she mumbled, her tone just shy of begging. "Dean I -"

"What'd I say," he mumbled, his voice vibrating through her and causing her to let out a long moan.

She snapped her jaw shut, only to part her lips again when he found her clit, his tongue flicking firm circles over it as her moans grew louder. Her left leg drew up the back of the couch, hooking around the other side and spreading herself open to him. His teeth grazed over her sensitive, making her breath hitch as she bucked into his mouth.

Why hadn't he indulged more in this as a demon?

Oh right, selfish prick, Dean had forgotten.

But she's cooing and she's moaning and stretching and how could he not want this? She's too young, too innocent no matter what they had done to her, but for the love of it all Dean had to make her cum. He had to see it, had to _hear_ it above all. Her smell was driving him wild, making him frenzy; fuck he needed more of this.

Her fingers dug into his hair, the arm rest behind her head and she arched, her thighs trembling as he kept them apart. Her breathing was labored, her eyes flickering behind her lids as she bit down on her bottom lip. What was she. . .oh yeah, yeah that's right -

They weren't alone.

"Dean," she whimpered, her fingers flexing through his hair. "D-Dean I -"

"Cum for me baby girl," he whispered against her, his fingers digging into her hips and pulling her hard against his mouth. "Be as loud as you want to, just cum for me sweetheart, I want to watch you."

She whined in her throat, throwing her head back as he pressed a middle finger slowly into her; he groaned as she tightened around a single digit, moaned at a second. He pressed a wet kiss to her hip, her stomach, before he captured her lips with his. She jumped at the suddenness, kissing back hard and thirsty for more, her hips wiggling against his thrusting fingers. He curled his fingers inside of her, brushing over that sensitive, rough patch of nerves that had her trembling and quaking in moments. She moaned into his lips, her muscles constricting around his fingers; he didn't stop, couldn't stop when she was making these noises.

Dean tugged his lips away from hers, catching the tail end of her moan before she buried her face into his neck, breathing heavily into his skin. Her fingers dug into his shirt, a soft whine coming from her throat as he pulled his fingers out of her.

"Look at me," he ordered, his jaw gritting when she peered up with wet eyes. "Do you still want this," she gave him a confused look. "I can stop, I can stop right now but you have to tell me, Aggie. You have to tell me what to do right now."

She hesitated, shaking her head after a moment. "I-I want you," she whispered. "Dean, I swear I won't. . .I don't regret anything, I just can't do anything without you anymore. It scares me, and when you were being so mean to me. . ."

He sighed, that self-loathing bubbling up in his chest again but he didn't say anything. It took a moment but he had her in his arms, on his feet and he knew what he wanted. He wanted her, he thinks he actually liked the kid even as a demon, and not for the obvious reason. Yeah, lust was a big factor here, he wasn't gonna say it wasn't, but she was a smart kid and knew how to handle him just right; she was an odd factor, one he enjoyed. He didn't even care anymore, didn't care if this would cast him into Hell for the umpteenth time, because he just. . .

She squeaks when he drops her onto the bed, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared up at him.

He wasn't a demon anymore, he was totally human, but that Mark was still itching on his arm and he loved the way she looked right now, completely obedient and waiting. He'd never been that type before, never played the role of dom, but he could do it all day with her.

She watched him in silence, only making a noise when he grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed as he undid his belt with the other hand. Her hands trembled on her shirt, wiggling against the bed as she finally tore free from it and tossed it to the side. His lips were on her immediately, his chest pressing against hers into the mattress as he situated himself between her thighs.

When his fingers ghosted over her pussy again, she whimpered and bucked into his touch. "Dean please," she begged, her fingers digging into his shoulder, the sheets. "D-Dean -"

Her words cut off as his tongue flicked over the small bud of her nipple. Her breath was a sharp intake between her teeth and arched into his mouth, a hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Her skin was so hot beneath his tongue, against his chest and he grinds himself against her sex, feels her wetness against the seam. He groans, his hand running up her sides, digging in until she squealed and squirmed; he would almost feel bad for Sam, but if he has any sense he'll leave the bunker for a bit. Because Dean wants her to scream, to make as many noises as possible and he doesn't care about Sam and his morals, his comfort zone.

He never had, but Aggie really threw a wrench into the plans.

He blinked slowly back into reality, realizing he had basically frozen; she had a hand past his open fly, a groan coming from his chest when her fingers wrapped around his suffocating dick. Her eyes were up on his face, her teeth working her bottom lip between them. Her fingers flexed around his length and his hips rolled into her hand, his fingers digging into her skin.

He pried her hand away from him, which made her whimper and he didn't want to but he wanted more than a hand sound his dick. It took some work to kick off everything they needed gone, considering Dean didn't want to pull away from her.

No hesitation, his muscles were starting to twitch, so he thrust into her in one, complicated stroke. She squeaked, he groaned, her tight, wet heat squeezing him like a vice. Her eyes fluttered closed and then opened when his lips crushed hers, a quick jolt of pain going through her jaw. His hand dug into the mattress, holding himself up as he drew his hips back. Her walls spasmed and she bucked her hips up against his, hindering his extraction but he couldn't exactly get mad.

He thrust back into her hard, feeling her hand between them, working frantic circles on her clit. She whimpered into his mouth, into his ear as he ran his teeth up and down her throat, biting hard on the slope of her shoulder. She flinched beneath him, her hips meeting his thrusts, her chest arching into the hand that kneaded her breast.

"Dean," she whimpered, her wet fingers gripping his hair and tugging.

He growled, drawing blood and wiping it away with his tongue. The look on her face would be humorous were he not on a mission as he pulled out of her, roughly flipping her over onto her stomach. He grabbed her by the hips, pushing her face into the pillow as he took her from behind. Her fingers tightened in the sheets and she moaned low in her throat, rocking back into his hips.

" _DEAN!_ "

"Oh God, baby, you're cummig," he groaned, watching the side of her face with hooded eyes; her eyes were squeezed shut.

She rocked back against him, whimpering and crying as she came. Her back arched almost into a perfect u, a sheen of sweat making her freckled skin shine in the dim amber lighting of his desk lamp.

"I hate you both so fucking much _oh my God!_ "

Aggie drew a ragged laugh at Sam's scream, the walls shaking with with the door slamming. She rubbed her face against the sheets as she came down from her orgasm, her fingers loosening around the sheets. She trembled around his cock, a low whine coming from her throat.

Dean felt himself getting closer and closer, the tightening in his stomach, his chest, felt his grip getting dangerously tight around her tender little hips. She was basically limp, or he was just being rough but it was so easy to maneuver her and that was just. . .fan-fucking-tastic.

"Rub yourself," he ordered, grunted softly beneath his breath.

She did as he said, giving a weak little mewl as she found her clit. Dean groaned at the spasm around him, his head rolling on his shoulders as he grabbed her hips and held her firm against him. To cum in or out is the question, he always seemed to fail and cum inside of her.

Another thing to ponder when he wasn't balls deep in her.

Another thing he would chuckle at was her slumping into the mattress beside him, jostling when he went dead weight after pulling out of her. She breathed slowly, her eyes flickering over his face, making him more than uncomfortable but he didn't look away. She swallowed and wiggled closer to him, draping an arm over his chest and finally closing her eyes.

"I. . .I love you Dean," she whispered against his shoulder.

He didn't say anything.

* * *

His fingers thrummed on the arm rest of the throne, humming softly beneath his breath. What to do, what to do. . .pawn or no? He was growing tiresome of dealing with this little problem and wanted so bad to see his handiwork in action.

Or would it be in action yet?

He was never good with specifics when it came to experiments.

Crowley looked up when there was the faint hiss of a new presence and saw her, the lovely woman he could have seduced so easily. That thick cloud of black still followed her, made the veins in her throat and collar stain black. Her eyes were blank, pupils too small, or irises too big; so far from human, so far from a demon, a new species.

"How have you been my dear," Crowley cooed, cocking his head. "I must say, we should get around to finding you a new outfit. I believe a younger model would work."

"Is it time," the voice didn't belong to her, Aggie's aunt, a timid bar tender, now matter how butch she wanted to act.

Crowley waved a hand and slumped out of his throne, rubbing his hands together. "No, no not quite time. I want her to marinate a little longer. And you still need some tweaking, a little darkness here, a little madness there," Crowley chuckled. "They won't know what hit them, the gits."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guys, I know I was gone for quite a bit this time but I met this guy and he's very distracting. Plus I'm trying to open a business and then Civil War came out so now I must write a fic for James Buchannan Barnes because omg he's so damaged and hot. . .
> 
> *clears throat* So ANYWAY, here's this poor excuse for a next chapter. The next thing to be updates should be Meow or Out Of Breath

_Hell is dark._

_Big shocker there, but with Crowley's attitude some of the time, she expected strobe lights, some demon hookers in cages. . .streamers._

_But fire, darkness, persistent wails in the distance, yeah it was fucking terrifying._

_And Aggie knew terror, knew its physical form on Earth. Dean was a Knight. He was a demon. So, the ones down here didn't put her off at all, no matter how hard they tried. Eye flickers, menacing grins, teasing touches, but Crowley out a stop to the final._

_"No one touches the human girl," he snarled with gently glowing eyes one night, nervous agents in front of him. "She is not a toy, for you, and do you really want to be on the receiving end of Dean Winchesters fury?"_

_"He's not one of us," one of the women scoffed beneath her breath._

_"He is a Knight," Crowley snapped, narrowing his eyes. "He is a demon, not traditional but that's not a simple meat suit up there."_

_Aggie twitched nervously beside his throne, wanting to balance her hand on her gun but she didn't need anyone here to think that was a threat. It was strapped to her thigh, just like her other and she usually used them instead of her hips to rest on but again, she didn't need to start any shit at that moment. She wanted to change, she wanted a shower, she wanted to take these weapons off, but Crowley said he didn't trust anyone to escort her this time so she would have to wait for him._

_And that meant no sitting down._

_Which she understood, no displays of special treatment. She wasn't something to scare if she had someone else doing it._

_"Anyway," Crowley sat up a little straighter, balancing his chin on his knuckles. "Rack up the soul count this month and bring it in by morning."_

_Several heads bobbed, a clipboard appearing in one hand with the snap of fingers. Aggie breathed a small sigh of relief as heads filed out of the room, gave her a little more room; Crowley smirked over at her when he heard her._

_"Scared?"_

_Aggie shook her head, resting a hand on her holster as she strode forward. "Just tired of standing in one spot for hours, I didn't need to give any of them a reason to twitch on me."_

_Crowley hummed, eyes running down Aggie's back as she surveyed the room with curious eyes. "Dean has really been working on you hasn't he," she hesitantly looked over her shoulder. "Not like that child, though I'm pretty sure he's been doing that too. How much training did he give you?"_

_Aggie shrugged. "He was pretty thorough," she paused. "But he said we're not done. . .he was talking to someone about a hound, I don't want to know what he's thinking of having me do."_

_"Ah yes, he wanted to borrow one of the pups that weren't out hunting," her face crossed into fear and Crowley chuckled, pushing out of the throne. "Don't worry, sweetheart, he's not using one of my hounds to train you. Though he is persistent."_

_Aggie's fingers twitched, nervous feelings knotting up her belly as she followed behind the King of Hell. She didn't want to be here, she hated being down here in the stifling, moist heat that made her sweat and pant - do everything Dean liked. She wanted to be with him, didn't want to be stuck here, but neither he or Crowley were giving her much of a choice on where she could go._

_"There ya go sweetheart," she jumped when she felt Crowley's hand on her lower back. "Your room."_

_Obviously a cell barely renovated into a bedroom, though she was glad he replaced the bars with an actual door. An extra set of dark clothes were set on the end of the bed, along with a new holster but she wouldn't use it unless Dean said so._

_"Sit on the edge of the bed, sweetheart."_

_His voice was like honey, she didn't want to admit that but Crowley did have this accent that she couldn't place. It was a mix of so many things, so many years spent bouncing around the world so he had been picking up little slips here and there._

_It was as intoxicating as she expected a demon to be._

_Aggie sat slowly down on the edge of bed, folding her hands on top of her knees. She jumped again when he tilted her chin up, her fingers starting to tremble; what the Hell was he doing? He seemed to hesitate in whatever he wanted, cocking his head slightly before he snapped his fingers and really scared the shit out of her. Black oozed from the walls behind him, kind of like the typical cloud but it was shiny and she could swear she heard it. . .squishing, twisting, gurgling. He reached back, smiling almost lovingly at the black, writhing mass and ran fingers fingers through it. It trembled, convulsed and a thin strip of of the stuff wrapped around his fingers._

_And he held it in front of her._

_"Care to help me, child," he gave her a curious little look._

_"Wh-What is that," she whispered, aching yo pull back but she didn't know what Crowley would do if she did._

_Dean would be so mean._

_His eyes flickered to follow her gaze, smirking. "This here is a little experiment Dean and I 'ave been working on very discretely. And see, you can help by just sittin there and looking pretty."_

_She swallowed thickly; her legs had seized, he was only giving her the illusion of getting out of here, of saying no. So Aggie didn't move, even as he smeared that black stuff on her bottom lip - she could feel it on her tongue, working into her._

_When he released her chin, she started to hack, cupping her tender throat as the burning ebbed down the raw flesh. She looked up at Crowley as he tucked his hands away, a satisfied look on his face; the darkness was gone, whatever it was, and so was the burning in her throat._

_He hummed and turned to the door, shoes clicking on the concrete. "Get some rest, darling."_

* * *

Normal.

Well, not really normal, but she certainly felt normal at the moment.

Aggie's eyes scanned the pages, craning her neck as she braided wet hair over her collar bone. Her skin was still flushed from her solo shower, having woken before Dean had; he was up though, she could hear him showering when she went to steal a shirt from his closet.

He always liked it when she wore his clothes.

Aggie had yet to see Sam, but there were fresh dishes soaking in the sink, so he couldn't be far. She was almost embarrassed about being so brazen with the whole sex thing while he was in the next room. It was so. . .what would be the correct term for that? She didn't really know what it would be, but she felt sort of icky about it.

But she felt right with Dean now, didn't feel like she was ostracized, didn't feel so alone here, like she wasn't wanted. She knew what he was trying to do, knew that he was just trying to be human, show her how things were supposed to go between two people like them. But after everything that happened, all of those months with just her and Dean, he couldn't have thought that would go so easy.

Hell, Aggie even missed Crowley at the moment.

He was never cruel, a little bit of an asshole, but he didn't hurt her like Dean, didn't say cruel things, he was almost sickeningly sweet to her.

Well, of course there was that icky black stuff he fed her.

"Oh you're up," she looked over her shoulder when she heard Sam's voice, saw the big smile on his face; oh the strain in the corners. "I figured. . ."

"That I would still be asleep," she giggled nervously. "Sorry about that. . ."

He raised up a hand. "Its okay, its okay. . .just a little scarred, but I'll be okay," he hesitated and then passed her, lips lightly pursed as he poured himself coffee. "Dean up?"

She nodded, looking back down to the page in front of her. "Yeah, he's in the shower," she swallowed thickly. "We need to talk when he gets in here though."

Sam ached an eyebrow. "Bout what?"

"Uh. . .I'd rather not say until he's in here," she rocked her head side to side a little. "Its about Crowley."

Sam nodded and sat down across from her, sighing softly; Aggie peered up at him from under her brow. "You sure you wanna stay with us," she almost sighed. "You can just leave, you know that? I know Dean and Crowley drug away your old life but it doesn't mean you can't make a new one for yourself."

Aggie nodded softly and straightened her back a little. "I know. . .I know I can leave, and I did think about it but. . .no, after everything that's happened, all that I know, I don't think I could ever feel safe on my own. I know what's out there, I know what can get me when I'm alone. And I don't want to live in fear."

Sam sighed, fingers wrapping around his mug. "Point taken," he stared at his coffee like it would give him answers. "I just don't know how you made such an easy transition. Most people freak, but you sound bored of it."

"I am, a little," she shook her head. "Still scared, but I know what to do now."

"Little fighter, aren't ya," her head snapped up to Dean, a smile fighting to break out on her face even though his back was to her. "Early bird too, woke up clear before I did."

"Well, I didn't sleep at all," Sam said with a mild bitch face; Aggie stifled a giggle. "So thanks for that."

Dean winked. "Any time, little brother," Sam cringed and Dean chuckled, his hand smacking against his brothers shoulder. "So, what are you two talkin about? Seem down."

Aggie's eyes flickered to Sam and then she shook her head, wiping her hands down her thighs. "Its about what Crowley was doing," Dean stiffened a little, looking guilty. "The inky stuff, the stuff that made me all kinds of sick. . ."

"And what about it," Dean questioned with a soft tone.

"He already infected his angel."

The entire room dropped to pure tension, shoulders hiked and breath held. Sam gave Dean a look, Dean kept his eyes down on the floor with a nervous bob to his knee. Aggie looked down at her hands, fingers picking at each other; she was nervous again, normal feeling but also nervous. She had never wondered about the inky darkness Crowley liked to feed her, but since she had produced that thick clump, her head had been more clear. She was able to pick what was wrong and what was not instead of not having a choice about anything, and she her intense cravings were gone.

Except for revenge, revenge still plagued her mind.

She wanted to tear Crowley apart with a bare hands, though she knew she could probably never lay a hand on him ever.

"I thought he was planning on infecting Cas," Dean finally spoke, skin pale; Sam looked very much alarmed. "Yeah. . .yeah I knew what he wanted to do, and he swore he was going to infect Cas so it'd spread through different angles."

"He said it would be too obvious or not thorough enough," she leaned forward against the edge of the table. "Not a lot of angels trusted him. . .even fewer trusted other brethren that had ever been associated with him. He picked a scraggler, one shunned. . .one human."

Sam furrowed his brow, eyes flickering to Dean's knuckles turning white. "How deep did this go?"

"It hasn't spread yet," she started. "Close though. . .very close, he has guards on him at almost all times, any grade floating around him is searched for and infected. He will be nothing but a shadow for the next month."

"So we have that amount of time to find Metatron before he does something without realizing it this time," Dean scrubbed his face.

Sam's eyes bugged and he whipped his head towards Dean. "What the Hell do you mean Metatron? Why would he still be watched if he's not a threat?"

"No one wants to take a chance," Dean mumbled. "They don't need someone on his side giving him grace or taking him - how Crowley got him, I have no clue. Could have had an angel on his side, could have sent the infection to him directly. Crowley is the King of Hell for a reason, he's not just a plain demon, he has powers some of us have never even seen."

Aggie sighed as Dean rubbed at his face, her eyes scaling down his back as he stood. "But he wanted me," she started. "He wanted me for some reason, and he's mad that there's not enough of that stuff inside of me to control anymore."

"But there's still some left," Sam cocked his head softly. "Will he come after it? Can he still control you? Find you?"

"He already knows where I am. I don't know if he will try to take me back, I don't know if he can still control me either. . .I-I don't know anything anymore."

"Was he like. . .inside of you," Dean looked over his shoulder as Sam spoke. "Like possession? How did he have control over you?"

Aggie twisted a little in her seat, grabbing her ankles to fold her legs beneath her. "That stuff controls the host. Its a being all on its own, but its Crowley's eyes and ears on it at all times. I was very efficient at capturing rogue demons for a reason, Crowley was giving me a play-by-play in my ear and using Dean's training. . ."

"I should have been more possessive," Dean mumbled and gained a weird look from Sam. "I should have kept you by my side all the time. Never let you out of my sight. And Crowley would have never done this to you, to anyone."

Aggie shook her head. "I'm okay, Dean," she said in a borderline soothing tone. "We're all okay - we need to focus on helping everyone else, save them from Crowley."

Dean grit his jaw a little, staring with a furrowed brow at the child in front of him. The t-shirt too big, sagging on her shoulders and her wet hair, flushed cheeks, doe eyes - she didn't need this shit, but there was no shaking her even if he wanted to. She was a Hunter now, and she knew just how to deal with this maybe.

They needed her.

Dean huffed in annoyance and Sam looked at him sideways, jumping a little when Dean basically slammed his coffee mug down on the table.

"Well," he started, smirking softly. "Lets see if you really are a polished little killing machine."

* * *

She. . .she _pinned_ him.

He's flat on his back, chest hot and heaving, skin sweaty, and she has her right leg pressed into his throat, small ass hot on his chest.

_And she has him fucking pinned._

"Dude, you have no idea how _happy_ I am," Sam chuckles somewhere over his head, phone on and recording the sparring match with a huge grin on his face. "Seriously, all ninety pounds of teenage girl has you pinned, so funny."

"Will you shut the fuck up," Dean snapped but he actually felt a little pride in seeing her staring down at him with victory in her eyes. "Sweet cheeks, how 'bout you wiggle that tight ass of yours off of me and we do this again?"

Aggie groaned and fell backwards, letting him drag himself out from beneath her while leaving her sprawled on the floor. She wiggled against the floor in annoyance; she had been clean an hour ago, now she was uncomfortably sweaty and she didn't want to do this anymore. But he grabbed her hand without asking and hauled her to her feet, grinning when she glared beneath her bangs.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled in defeat, shuffling towards the other side of the blue mat he had spread out for them. "But this is it, please, I was so clean earlier and now I have to take another shower."

"Maybe I can help ya scrub down," Dean winked, sliding his foot back.

"I already listened to you two screwing, I can't go for much more."

"Then leave."

"Can we just do this," Aggie snapped but the corner of her mouth twitched. "Now come at me."

And Dean obliged, kicking forward and charging at Aggie like a raging bull. She exhaled through her mouth and ducked to the right, her palms smacking hard and loud against the mat, right leg kicking out and striking Dean in the back of his knee. He grunted and hit the mat on one knee, glaring over his shoulder; Aggie pushed herself to her feet and spun, ready to kick him in the head but he grabbed her calf and drug her forward. She screamed and her free foot gave out beneath her, air knocked from her lungs when she landed flat on her back.

"Ha! Told you I'd get you," Dean boasted, eyes widening a little when she narrowed her eyes. "Aw c'mon."

Aggie grinned, ramming her foot into his groin and watching him double over. "You were the one that taught me to fight," she jumped to her feet. "And like you don't fight dirty."

"Shut up," he groaned. "Boney ass foot. . ."

Aggie smirked and brushed her wet hair back from her face, turning on her heel. "Now, showering - alone, because you insisted on a second round."

"Aw c'mon!"

" _Nope!_ " She chirped, hearing Sam laughing loudly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't put a lot of effort into then sparring because I was also working on a later chapter that is basically one huge fight and well. . .wanted to keep that one pretty level so it didn't end as a disappointment.


End file.
